Playing For Keeps
by confused-bliss
Summary: Jack owns a casino in Nevada. Ianto begins to frequent his casino, obviously hiding something. What is it... and how will Jack respond not only to that, but to his instant attraction to Ianto as well? ***Dark!Jack***
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! This is for entertainment purposes only!

A/N: Okay, I had planned on waiting to begin this once I had one of my other WIP's closer to completion, but I just had to get started! =) This story is totally AU, but should have all of the major Torchwood cast involved, at one point or another. I hope you will enjoy this new adventure. As a casino owner, in that sort of life, Jack might be a bit predatory and ruthless at times; but, that's how it is in his world. We'll see how that evolves over time. As always, please let me know what you think! =)

**Chapter 1**

Jack pulled up the corners of the two cards he'd just been dealt, his concentration on the game complete; while knowing he was to be interrupted shortly. He tossed his chips out into the middle, his eyes piercing the other players at this table, one's that only played for high stakes. In a moment's glance gauging their reactions to the cards before them. He had a more than promising hand, the first one in the past hour... and now, he sensed that Owen would soon be distracting him from the game. After the thousands he had dropped in the past hour, no matter how meaningless the amount may be, the interruption had better be important. The money didn't matter... it was all about winning... and the prestige of having such a reputation.

In his line of business a man lived or died on the strengths of his reputation. Jack had one to produce longevity... and it was one that he intended to keep firmly intact. There were five of them at the private table, in a secluded room; one that was only granted access by invitation only. He watched as three of the five of them tossed in their cards, electing to fold. Well, he might win this hand, he smiled to himself... and then his lucky streak seemed to be about to be broken; as Jack could readily determine by the body language he viewed in his friend and head of security. Jack had slanted his eyes away from the table just long enough to create eye contact with Owen, quickly to ascertain if it was a security matter that was of dire consequence or something of another nature.

Jack quickly determined it to be the latter. Realizing such, he had decided to continue his hand. His gaze back on the table he watched as the other players called his opening bid, deliberately stalling when it came his turn to fold or raise. His eyes narrowed on the other players, as he did the standard glance at his cards while deciding to fold or raise the stakes. Jack had played with this group of men with considerable regularity. Three of the four were bluffing... with the other appearing confident enough, for now. Jack threw another two thousand into the pot, knowing three would quickly opt out of the hand.

Once again, Jack looked towards Owen, catching his look of impatience; mixed in with his grudging interest in Jack's progress. Jack smiled to himself seeing that he had been correct in his assumptions. The three that had much to learn in the arts of the bluff, tossed in their cards, looking exasperated and feeling more than outwitted. Jack arched a brow, stating in a gruff drawl, "Appears it's just you and me, Ted."

"Indeed it does," came the emotionless response. "Now, I wonder what you have over there, Jack. A master bluff... or has lady luck finally smiled upon you."

Remaining impassive, Jack answered, "Guess you'll just have to call to find out, won't you?"

Eyes attempted to pierce into Jack, in the hopes of determining the strength of his position. Uncertainty wavered in the man's eyes as he placed his bid. "I'll meet that... and raise another thousand."

The play continued on until the end of the hand where the final cards would be revealed. Jack raised again, ignoring Owen's none too subtle clearing of his throat. "Looks like it's time to put up or get out, Ted."

Jack was oblivious to the other's at the table all watching the last hand with studied interest. His entire attention focused on his opponent and what he would do next. He was slightly disappointed, when Ted threw his cards down awarding the pot to Jack. Initially he'd only had a good hand, a pair of tens, but the river had been very kind to him, granting him a full house by the end of the hand. A hand that would have been difficult to defeat. He showed his cards, before collecting his winnings with a quirky smile. Chuckles resounded around the table. One player that had folded stating, "Thought you were bluffing, Jack, you lucky son of a gun."

"I was at first... but the flop went my way. Sadly, it seems I have to be leaving you... and just when luck had swung my way."

Ted complained gruffly, "Damn it, Jack. You know that's not right."

Standing up, Jack stiffly told the dealer, "Credit my personal account." Turning his eyes to the players at the table, he nodded towards Owen standing by the door. "I apologize for my abrupt departure, it appears that duty calls."

They all looked towards Jack's chief security man, grudgingly nodding in understanding. "We understand, Jack. It's just bad timing."

"True enough," Jack agreed. "I'll return if I can. Until then, good luck."

Jack straightened his jacket and tie, moving to meet Owen at the door. He proceeded to his office on the upper floor, a standard procedure for anything that required his attention. Privacy along with the closed circuit surveillance equipment often vitally needed in such instances. Once they were secluded inside, Jack poured himself a glass of whiskey, before taking a seat behind his desk. "So, what's the emergency, Owen?"

"_He's _back. Wandering around the casino. As he has been on various days the past two weeks, having an occasional drink, observing everything and everyone... still not playing," Owen replied curtly.

Jack smiled tightly, more than intrigued by their mystery man. "Where was he last?"

"At the central blackjack table. I say we toss him, Jack. This can't be any good," Owen said, more than willing to flex some muscle.

Opening up the wall that displayed the monitors, Jack scanned the tables until he found the man in question. He had wandered over to the roulette table. At the precise moment Jack focused on him, the man looked up directly into the camera and smiled. Jack laughed, becoming more and more fascinated by this gorgeous specimen of a man, encased in a black suit, white shirt, with a red silk tie. Damn, if the man didn't look good enough to eat... a meal he would be more than willing to engorge himself in.

"Isn't he quite the sight?" Jack mused aloud.

"Uhhhh, that's one way to put it... but, look at him. He knows he's being watched... and he's being cocky about it. I'm telling you, Jack. This isn't good. He needs to go. Let me handle it – as I asked the last three times," Owen fervently urged him.

Jack placed a finger against his lips, his eyes darkening as they fastened on the unknown man. "Oh no, I don't think so, Owen."

"Fuck, Jack. Can you stop drooling over him long enough to see that he could be here with an agenda? He could have been sent by one of your enemies. God knows you've made enough of those over the years."

Jack stood up, quickly closing the monitors, fastening Owen with a cold stare. "Owen, sometimes I think you forget yourself. You may be my friend... but, you also work for_ me_. I make the decisions. I will find out what he is up to... and then, I will deal with him accordingly. Now, go back to your other duties... and I will attend to our guest."

"As you wish,_ boss_. However, don't say I didn't warn you," Owen clipped out, before slamming out of Jack's office.

He smiled as he headed down the elevator, preparing to observe the delightful man, up more closely... and he hoped much more intimately. He wasn't being guided solely by his cock, however... the glimpses he had been given so far – that part of him had already risen to the occasion quite effortlessly. It was more than apparent that the man was up to something, at the very least searching for something. Jack never failed in accomplishing his goals once set... and now he had two of them. First, to find out exactly what the unnamed man intended here... and secondly, luring the man into his bed.

Jack had not a doubt he would succeed in fully satisfying both of those goals.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please forgive me for the delay. It was not intentional at all - a mixture of real life issues and becoming obsessed with Chryed! I'm getting back on track now - I hope. Reminder: Jack as a casino owner equates to a more ruthless and predatory beast at times - perhaps a great deal of OOC tendencies here. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think - comments are greatly appreciated! =)**

**Chapter 2**

Jack exited the elevator, taking slow yet sure steps. His mind focused and clear upon his objective - learning everything he could about the mystery man that was seemingly casing his casino. But, for what reason? Could be a reluctant player trying to glean his odds of success... or could it be something entirely more sinister? Jack intended to find out... and quickly. His eyes spotted what was nothing less than his prey, leaning against the bar, taking a small swallow of what Jack knew to be whiskey. Observing him silently for a moment, unseen in the distance, Jack thought fate couldn't be so cruel as to throw this delicious man at his head – only to have him turn out to be an enemy; one that he would have to destroy for his own survival.

No higher power could be so cruel as to tempt him with this beauty – and never taste the pleasures he knew would be found within that perfect man. Jack prepared to nonchalantly approach the bar, when a hand reached out to grasp his arm, forestalling his immediate progress. His head turned to face a dreamy eyed Gwen Cooper, eyeing him up and down, with in Jack's opinion – far too much interest. "What is it, Gwen? I'm kind of busy."

"I... ah, well... I wasn't expecting to see you out of your poker game so early. I do hope that doesn't mean you lost your shirt," she smirked. "Of course, looks like you're still wearing it..."

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, mentally willing this unreciprocated crush of hers to take a trip South, he stared at her in abject boredom, his irritation growing rapidly. "No, I didn't. Business interrupted me. Now, was there a point to this, Gwen?"

"Oh yes, certainly. I was wondering if we could maybe go into the lounge and have a drink. I just finished my shift and thought it would be nice," she said, moving closer, smiling at him prettily; not understanding it wasn't having the desired affect on him. In her extreme vanity, thinking that her wanting him was all that it took to seal the deal.

"Go home, Gwen. I'm not interested... and I believe we've had this talk about fraternization," Jack answered coldly, determined to stop her from pursuing this path, before he ended up having to fire her. He didn't really want to do that, she was good at her job – a natural born coquette, that had the bulk of the male customers eating out of the palm of her hand... ordering drink after drink. Coming back for more, time and time again. She was good for business. However, she could be replaced. There was always a hot female body to fill any voids created. If she didn't cease in her current path – that was precisely what would be happening.

Pouting up at him, she traced her fingers along the lining of his jacket, whispering sweetly, "Now Jack, don't be that way. We would be so good together, if you only gave it a chance."

"It's not happening, Gwen... now or ever. The sooner you accept it... the better you will be," he growled, flicking her hand off sharply, before visually dismissing her to stare at the man leaning against the bar, casually popping peanuts into his mouth... his eyes locking upon Jack from across the room; his own eyes darkening in a combination of suspicion and growing interest as he observed the man watching him keenly.

Finally, Gwen accepted Jack's rejection and wisely decided to back off. The cold look in Jack's eyes quickly telling her that he would dismiss her without a moment's hesitation. That wouldn't fit in with her long term plans of having Jack Harkness as hers – exclusively. For now, she would dabble elsewhere, but sooner of later she knew he would accept that they belonged together. How could they not? He was gorgeous, rich and intelligent – she complimented him perfectly. She wouldn't give up. Jack would stop fighting what she knew he really wanted. Gwen assured herself it was just because he was her boss and not wanting to cross that line. In time, he would do just that.

* * *

><p>Ianto watched as Jack Harkness approached the bar with a confident, predatory gait. He knew the casino owner wasn't just approaching the bar – he was seeking him out. It had amazed Ianto that he'd waited this long. Ianto's very behavior had been suspect at best. Skulking about, never playing, just watching and waiting. Now, as Jack was mere steps away from him, with eyes crawling all over him, Ianto realized the time had come for the performance of a lifetime. The man nearing him was nobody's fool. Could he really trick this man? As he observed the heat in Jack's eyes – did he even want any subterfuge between them? Shaking his head clear from the trance it was quickly becoming immersed in, he called himself all kind's of an idiot for falling under this man's mesmerizing charms.<p>

And, why was he doing that? He wasn't into men. He had Lisa. It had always been her. He loved her... and they would be married in just a few weeks time. But, first he needed to solve her not so little problem for her... and then they could move on with their lives. It was as simple as that. It had to be.

Moments later Ianto was assaulted by the American's voice. One that would haunt his dreams in the nights to come, although he had no idea of this at the time. "Good evening, gorgeous," was that velvety purr, that seemed to be encased in the purest of silk.

Ianto felt his eyes not only held by Jack, but captured as well. He had never seen eyes that probed so deeply... with such intensity. He swallowed nervously as he forced himself to smile, finding himself chilled by the almost primal gaze that radiated off of the man. "Uh yes, good evening, Sir."

"Sir? Mmmm, and that accent, now that's nice. Welsh isn't it?" Jack asked, barely restraining the urge to stroke those luscious lips as the Welsh vowels trickled out of his mouth... all sorts of illicit thoughts flooding his brain, quickly spreading towards his more than attentive cock.

"A very good ear you have there... Sir," Ianto responded back with a quirky grin.

Jack's head jerked back as he exploded in laughter. "Oh my, you are going to be a delight." His eyes narrowed on the delightful Welshman as he issued a request that the both of them knew to be anything but that. "Please, join me in my office for another drink. I think we have much to discuss..."

"And, if I choose to do otherwise, Mr. Harkness?" Ianto baited him, making it more than apparent he knew exactly with whom he was speaking.

"Now I feel to be at a disadvantage... and I really don't like that feeling – at all." Grasping around his arm with a hand as strong as steel, Jack continued to urge him forward, each of them knowing Jack was angling to get him alone and defenseless. As he took no refusal, leading the man to his private elevator, Jack said, "I think it's time to even out the hand, sweetheart."

Ianto gulped nervously as the elevator doors closed, leaving him trapped inside with Jack. A man much more stronger and predatory than he had ever envisioned when he had imagined this initial meeting. He didn't quite know what he had expected from Jack Harkness, but he knew it wasn't this – and in particular, not his confusing reactions to him.

The ride was silent, with Ianto keeping his eyes averted from Jack. Although, he didn't need to be looking at Jack to know the ruthless casino owner was watching his every movement; which at this point in time were very few. He was thankful it was a short ride up in the lift. Ianto wasn't sure how long he could keep his eyes from meeting the penetrating ones once again.

A few moments later, the doors opened directly into Jack's office. He gestured Ianto forward, as he proceeded towards the bar; pouring them each a liberal amount of whiskey. "Please, have a seat... uhhhh, Mr. - I don't believe I know your name yet."

Forcing himself to regain some composure and at least attempt to be on a more equal playing field, he answered, "Jones. Ianto Jones."

Jack smiled, moving forward as he handed Ianto a glass, his eyes heated and searching upon his guest. "You and those enticing Welsh vowels make it extremely difficult for me to remain focused."

"Should I apologize for that, Sir?" Ianto boldly asked, accepting the offer glass with a slight nod of the head.

Jack eyed him closely, walking around him, his entire demeanor giving the impression of a hungry shark about to feast upon his victim. An affect that Jack knew to have long perfected; never feeling the need to utilize it quite as much as he did in this moment. This young man turned him on fiercely. It was all he could do not to throw him down upon his desk and totally ravish him. However, there were questions that needed answered. He knew Owen's suspicions were sound. Something was off with Ianto Jones... and he needed to ascertain exactly what that hidden element might be.

"I'm not certain, Jones. Ianto Jones." Jack forced about his normally well ordered control when he refrained from touching the Welshman, moving to sit behind his desk. "Please sit... talk to me."

Ianto took a seat, his eyes lifting - warily to meet Jack's from behind his desk. He took a swallow of the whiskey, oblivious to the burn sliding down his throat; all of his attention on the fierce glaze in Jack Harkness' eyes. "Talk to you?"

"Yes, we have much to talk about, Ianto. I can call you Ianto, can't I?" Jack purred in response.

Flushing in nervous excitement at the husky timbre in Jack's voice, having no doubt that the man he was here to make a deal with undoubtedly desired him, Ianto knew he needed to decide quickly how best to handle this complex and in his opinion – untamed man. "Certainly, Sir," Ianto answered in a soft voice, his pitch lowering, unaware of how the sound affected the man behind the desk. Unknowing of how that same desk mixed in with Jack's distrust of him was the only things keeping Jack off of him.

"You, Mr. Jones, have caused a great deal of discord in my smooth operation. My head of security is in quite a frenzy over your behavior... and strongly urges me to toss you out – at the very least," Jack clipped out, watching Ianto closely, intently... determined to exploit and uncover any weakness presented.

Ianto's eyes widened as he watched Jack move from behind the desk, to step in front of it, moving in towards Ianto. He braced an arm on each side of the chair, effectively trapping him in, before he rasped out, "Tell me why I shouldn't do just that, Ianto Jones... and tell me quickly, for I am not the most patient of men; as I have the feeling you are about to soon discover..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! This is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement intended!**

**A/N: Questions are beginning to be answered quickly. I hope you enjoy another addition of this very AU story. Comments are greatly appreciated and keep me focused and writing faster! =) **

**Chapter 3**

Ianto swallowed nervously as he faced down Jack's uncompromising gaze. Had he really thought this out, he wondered to himself. He had been so bent on getting Lisa out of her predicament that he hadn't fully considered just how difficult and dangerous this meeting could be. To formulate a new strategy now seemed unlikely at best. For how could he, when Jack was painstakingly moving in for the kill? The man was menacing at the same time he was being charming – how did one combat that? And, were they a fool even to try? Ianto surmised in Jack's line of work it was a required commodity... but how would he survive this encounter intact... and save Lisa from him as well – his true motivation for being here.

"Uh, could you back off just a bit, Sir? I really haven't done anything wrong... as I believe you are well aware; and it's most disconcerting having you tower over me so," Ianto stammered slightly, resisting the impulse to reach up and loosen his tie in his extreme tension.

"A little word of advice, Mr. Jones. Never let a man, such as myself know so easily that he is unnerving you," Jack clipped out coldly, his eyes unwavering from Ianto's recoiling form.

"Yes... well, easier said than done when being hounded so mercilessly," Ianto sputtered nervously.

Jack leaned closer, until his eyes were level with Ianto's his tone dropping several notches, the closeness to the Welshman making it much more difficult to focus on the matter at hand. "Think that I'm hounding you, Ianto Jones? You haven't seen anything yet."

"Mr. Harkness, I'm really not your enemy. I know you are suspicious and perhaps with good reason... but I mean you no harm."

Jack straightened to his full height, deciding to give Ianto his own personal space – at least for now – wanting the questions regarding the man's continued presence in his casino answered; knowing his self control in other matters regarding Ianto was limited at best. That in itself perplexed Jack. He had never been so deeply attracted to another man, or a woman for that matter. It had been immediate from the first moment he had been prowling around his casino... only intensifying each and every time he had watched him on the cameras. This was most definitely one of those itches he fully intended on scratching – and the sooner the better.

"I'm listening, Mr. Jones. Please do continue..." Jack clipped out, his voice as piercing and unrelenting as his razor sharp gaze.

Ianto took a deep breath, before proceeding to reveal the nature of his visit and face the consequences of what he knew more than likely to follow. One look into Jack's cold eyes, told him the game and delay needed to end now. He wasn't going to tolerate it any further. Ianto knew having himself offed and tossed into the nearest alley wouldn't help Lisa at all. "I guess I should have just made some sort of appointment with you to resolve this matter... but, I wasn't sure how these things were handled – and I was a bit apprehensive about the entire situation."

"What matter might that be? As far as I know you don't owe me any money as would be the norm for anyone seeking a private meeting with me. I am quite certain I've never seen your lovely face before you began trolling my casino. I would have remembered _you_," Jack said, a different light shining in his previously cold eyes.

"I take it that's some form of a none too subtle come-on. Before we go further, let me assure you, Sir – I am _not _gay," Ianto said with a flush, averting his eyes from Jack's piercing eyes, ones that seemed to be staring directly into him.

"Nor am I. Trust me, Ianto... when I come on to you – there won't be a question in your mind as to my intentions," Jack said, as he stroked his lip thoughtfully, considering the gorgeous man before him; utilizing all the self control he possessed not to jump him, here and now. "Another thing, the whole gay or not gay thing is just not my scene. I don't do labels. I live as I like, take my pleasures where I like. And, believe me... I do take them."

Clearing his throat nervously, flushing even deeper, Ianto stammered out his response, "I – ahhh – am sure you do, Mr. Harkness."

"Ianto, please call me Jack. Mr. Harkness was my father, and the 'Sir' is having an affect on me that I don't believe you are wishing to elicit... however, if I am mistaken and that is your intent, I can tell you now I more than welcome that," Jack whispered huskily. "Regardless of that, I think it best if we dispense of our business matters first."

"Uhmmm, yes of course... business," Ianto answered, cursing inwardly at the impression he had to be giving with his obviously agitated demeanor. "It's regarding my girlfriend... in actuality – my fiance."

"Ahhhh, how distressing. Why are the hottest ones always taken?" Jack mused aloud, his look in general speaking that Ianto's romantic attachment carried no meaning whatsoever, should he decide to pursue him; and what the enticing Mr. Jones didn't know was that Jack intended to do exactly that. The only question remaining was to what degree – depending on the seriousness this meeting revealed. "Please do continue, Ianto."

Nodding, Ianto pulled a check from his pocket, extending it to Jack, watching as the enigmatic casino owner scanned it, before his eyes became encased in cold fury seeing the name listed in the box in the lower left hand corner. "Lisa Hallet," Jack sneered, as he lifted his eyes from the check to pierce Ianto with what had quickly turned from a playful gaze to one of outright menace. "Tell me you are not involved with _that _woman."

"Yes, Lisa is my girlfriend. We are due to be married in a few weeks time. That is, if she comes out of hiding, fearing for her life as the direct result of the stalking your goons have placed upon her," Ianto spat out, suddenly brave in his anger towards Jack and his tactics. "Not having any word from her, I decided to intercede on her behalf."

"I don't know what kind of casino's you have run across, or perhaps I should say – she has encountered, but my employees are not to be classified as goons. She has committed a crime. One that I intend to see that she makes a full restitution for – to me. If she has been hounded, it is in regards to her own wrongdoing," Jack snarled, his fury increasing thinking that this man that he had become so immediately attracted to was involved in Lisa's crimes.

"A crime, Jack? With the wedding swiftly approaching she panicked and amassed gambling debts that she couldn't begin to cover. How is it, that you allow a woman on her own to do this – without any form of substantial collateral?" Ianto asked, in disbelief. "Is that your standard practice – see a young, vulnerable woman and take advantage of her inexperience?"

In a movement that could rival the flash of lightning, Jack closed the distance that separated them, yanking Ianto up by his jacket, his hand sliding swiftly and purposely to the bare skin of his throat. Grasping it tightly with enough pressure to both incapacitate him and cause his captive a level of discomfort, Jack pushed him until his back was pressed against the wall, far removed from the doors - his only avenue of escape removed; although unbeknownst to Ianto – those elevator doors would not open until Jack unlocked them to do so. An occurrence that Jack didn't see happening anytime soon. His grip tightening, Jack hissed, "You dare to insult me so... over _her_. She steals from me... and yet, I am accused of taking advantage of a helpless woman."

Ianto began to cough, his eyes straining under the pressure, arms flailing out the need for release, barely able to coherently gasp, "Please... I can't breathe, Sir. H-help me to understand."

"You really don't know, do you?" Jack probed, as he relaxed his grip, before releasing him as quickly as he had secured his capture. "Your girlfriend stole a mass amount of chips from one of my dealers. And, I'm sorry to inform you – using her feminine wiles to do so. Needless to say that dealer has been permanently discharged. The only thing that has kept her alive is that word of this has not got out. Another casino owner would have had her rubbed out immediately. I do hope you realize that. As it is, she has gone into hiding... and my men have found her destination... but not her exact location."

"I can understand your anger, should anything you speak of be true, however, I know that it's not. I'd say that it was the lies of a staff member looking to steal from you... and finding a convenient scapegoat. She would never lie to me or betray me... and she most certainly would not steal! You are mistaken, Mr. Harkness. All I came here for was to give you the check... and to assure you the balance would be forthcoming as soon as I can raise it. I just need to know the remaining balance and I would be more than happy to arrange a payment plan with you."

Jack laughed harshly, shaking his head sadly, before he answered scornfully, "You beautiful pathetic fool. So easily convinced by a pretty smile. I can only imagine how a pro could warp your compact little mind. God only knows the things I could do to it."

"You won't get the opportunity to do anything to me, Mr. Harkness. Now, can I have my receipt and a balance so I can be on my way," Ianto said wearily, hoping it was going to be as simple as all of that, yet somehow knowing that would not be the case.

"So deluded, Ianto Jones. Regarding the balance, your check only covers a small fraction of it. However, that's of no real matter as I don't want your money. I expect her to pay... and trust me, Mr. Jones – she will do precisely that," Jack snarled in total contempt regarding Lisa Hallet, along with Ianto's foolish devotion to her.

"With all due respect, the money is owed you, regardless of who pays the debt. Please accept it... and let's move on from this," Ianto responded with a sigh, running a shaky hand through his hair. "If it's as you say, why didn't you contact the authorities?"

Jack looked at him dubiously for a long moment. "You are an innocent, aren't you? In other circumstances that would be quite delightful. Things don't work like that in my world. My entire existence resides on the fear and respect that is given to me. When that is compromised, I am weak and vulnerable to more things than you could ever understand." Retrieving a key from his pocket, Jack walked over to a set of shelves beneath the monitors, opening one and removing a disc. He inserted it, before beckoning Ianto forward. "Come see for yourself, Mr. Jones. As I didn't know of your connection to Miss Hallet, this was obviously not contrived for your benefit. Time to learn lesson one in the harsh realities of people."

Ianto cautiously moved closer, uncertain if he wanted to be that close to this disturbing man. One that confused him on many levels, but primarily right now with the fear for his own life... not to mention Lisa's. He couldn't resist the shiver that coursed through him when Jack Harkness stood behind him, the heat of his body almost touching him as he needlessly leaned into him to push the play button. Ianto knew there had to be a remote present and that Jack could have started the video without invading his space so completely; knowing Jack did so deliberately. But, was it to continue to unnerve him... or was it something deeper? He quickly realized now was not the time to evaluate that, as the context of the video was displayed to him.

He watched as Lisa approached a dealer on duty, a clinging red dress that displayed far more of her delicate skin than it concealed. She brushed up against the man, whispering into his ear, at the same time she slid a sizable portion of the highest chips into her bag; the man oblivious to everything but her. When she had closed the bag, she leaned back, laughing as the man openly ogled her visible cleavage; kissing him passionately, before slipping silently away. He watched as the camera followed her to cash in the chips, before she placed the money into her bag before she exited the casino without a backward glance.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. I know this is hard to watch. Once she left the casino, my security team lost her. I believe she had a change of clothing stashed to aid in her escape. Of course, I managed to track her down since and issue my warnings and demands... and now, here you are to bail her out. But, I'm afraid it won't be quite that simple," Jack whispered into the shell of Ianto's ear.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked weakly, barely able to process the visual proof of Lisa's betrayal. "I've given you the check. No matter what she's done, I will honor my promise to make atonement. I shall return with the rest."

"Yes, Ianto Jones, atonement shall be made. But, you won't be leaving and returning at some unspecified date to do so. You are my only link to that woman... and as such, you will be my guest until this is resolved to my satisfaction," Jack said softly into Ianto's ear, his body all but pressing into him now.

Swallowing nervously, Ianto spun around, mesmerized and alarmed by the continued nearness of this dangerous and determined man. "You can't just keep me here, Sir. There are laws... repercussions for such actions."

Jack laughed shortly, reaching his hand up to trail against Ianto's cheek. "Ahhhh, gorgeous, I think we already had this discussion. This is my world. I operate outside of those boundaries. For now, you will be a much pampered guest within my home, until I decide precisely how to use you to bring her forward."

"So, if she cannot be made to suffer it will be me, then?" Ianto spat out bitterly.

"Don't you worry, precious. No harm will come to you. In fact, you might just enjoy your stay. Now, my security will see you home... to my home and I will join you later. I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other extremely well, Ianto Jones," Jack purred, as his gaze fell unerringly to the fullness of the Welshman's lips.

"Mr. Harkness, don't do this. It's not necessary. I can make this right."

Jack stroked the side of his face softly, shaking his head in denial. "In time you will understand. I can't let you leave, Ianto. But, don't be frightened – I will never hurt you. I promise you that."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do apologize for the delay. Real life rears her horrid head once again. I hope you enjoy the update. Thank you for reading & comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

"Have a seat, Mr. Jones," Jack said, backing away from his unwilling captive, moving to pick up his phone.

"But... I thought I was leaving, that you were in essence kidnapping me to your place of residence..." Ianto blurted out in confusion.

Jack smiled, as he punched in three numbers, stating clearly and succinctly, "Owen, my office."

"Kidnapping – that's such a harsh word," Jack said mockingly, pretending to be offended.

"You have a better name for it, Sir?" Ianto countered, attempting to do all he could not to back down.

Jack tilted his head as he transformed his expression into a pensive look, as if giving careful consideration to the question. "As a matter of fact, I do. I think I like – pampered houseguest."

"Houseguest implies one is there by invitation – and not under duress," Ianto muttered in sarcasm.

"Now, don't be that way, Ianto. I did extend an invitation... I just didn't leave it open for refusal..." Jack responded, with a slight chuckle.

"I do believe that negates the entire concept of invitation... Sir."

Jack's eyes blazed, before he asked throatily, "Have I told you, Ianto Jones, just what the _Sir _accompanied by your incredible Welsh vowels does to me?"

"Uhmmm, can we just stick to the matter at hand?" Ianto asked, his face flushing brightly, immediately averting his eyes from Jack's probing gaze.

Jack smiled, with that predatory glance once again gracing his overtly expressive eyes. "I think that could quickly become the matter at hand, Ianto."

Both of them looked towards the opening elevator doors as Owen strode leisurely inside. "You summoned me, your highness?"

"I did. I'm leaving for the rest of the night. I am trusting you to maintain things for the remainder of your shift," Jack told Owen needlessly, knowing how seriously Owen took his work – and how affronted he would be by the unnecessary reminder.

Owen glared at Jack for a moment, before he took in Ianto's continued presence in his office. Jerking his head towards him, Owen grumbled, "What's he still doing here?"

"He is going to be my houseguest for the next few days, at least. However, that is not to be common knowledge. If anyone comes looking for Ianto – you don't know anything excluding the fact that he was here and met with me," Jack answered, wanting Lisa to know that Ianto was with him... but not be privy to the exact details.

"Ianto, you say? Well, are you even going to introduce us?" Owen demanded to know.

"How remiss of me. Owen Harper, meet Ianto Jones. Owen is my chief security advisor," Jack answered, directing his answer towards Ianto... and not the man who had actually asked the question.

Owen sighed, seeing Jack was in one of his 'cat and mouse' moods. "Okay, that answers who I am... now who the hell is he, Jack – outside of the revelation of his name..."

"Let's say he is my houseguest for the next few days, for a multiple of reasons," Jack said, watching Ianto closely. Smiling devilishly thinking to further provoke Owen, along with set the gorgeous Welshman more at unease, he said, "And, what an enticing one as well."

"Ah fuck, Jack... I don't need to know about your fucking activities. Damn, you're moving him in for a few days - for sex? There's prostitutes out on the strip – male and female alike, if you have an itch that needs scratched," Owen growled in disgust.

"Excuse me, I am still here, you know. Let me say that I'm not one to relieve an itch!" Ianto snapped in irritation at the both of them. "How about we just end this now and I just leave? The two of you can bicker amongst yourselves."

Jack laughed in delight. "Nice try, Ianto Jones, but you know that isn't going to work, don't you?"

"We can resolve this without me going with you, Mr. Harkness. You just need to be reasonable."

Owen snorted indelicately. "Have you got the wrong man, Jones. Reasonable and Jack Harkness have nothing in common."

"That's enough from both of you. Now, Owen you can contact me on my mobile if you have any issues in the next few days. I will be disabling my home phone for the time being. Again, I reiterate... if anyone appears looking for information regarding Ianto's whereabouts – you know absolutely _nothing_," Jack answered, moving closer... his vision completely captured by Ianto's nervous and tense stare. "Whether it be a phone call or a visit inquiring about Mr. Jones, I expect to be notified immediately."

"As you wish, oh Lord and Master," Owen replied in the deepest of sarcasm, gaining him an arched eyebrow from Ianto – along with a harsh glare from Jack. "Can I even ask what is causing you to take him into seclusion... however, if it's merely due to one of your more perverted endeavors – I can do well enough without the answer."

"Owen, I'm shocked that you could think I would go to such lengths for sex, no matter how attractively put together the package may be," Jack replied, tongue-in-cheek.

Gritting his teeth, Ianto spat out, "I have no intention of having sex with him, nor or ever. You can both put that straight out of your minds..."

Owen laughed. "This is rich. He doesn't want you. Poor Jack. I guess it will be a frustrating few days."

"I wouldn't count on that, Owen. You know if I want him... I _will _have him," Jack said, giving a warning look to Ianto, his eyes speaking in volumes that the decision was more than made – he wanted him and he fully intended to have him, all in his own time.

Ianto flushed, embarrassed beyond belief – both by Jack's bold words, as well as the close scrutiny he continued to receive from both men. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he asked, "Can we just go... if you intend to persist in my captivity..."

Jack winked at Ianto, moving slowly towards him, uncaring of Owen's presence, circling him like a hungry shark, before he purred into the shell of his ear, "I knew you'd come around, Ianto. Why fight it? You know I will get everything I want..."

Owen shook his head in amazement at Jack's continued tenacity, quickly realizing something was off here... along, with Jack's interest in Ianto being way off of the charts – even for him. He wandered over to the desk, his eyes falling on the check that was written by Ianto's hand. He picked it up, his eyes narrowing on it in confusion; along with immediate understanding settling in. "Lisa Hallet? He's involved with her? Oh, it all falls together now."

"Very good, Owen. I knew you'd figure it out. You know we have some unfinished business remaining with Miss Hallet... and I'm not good with unfinished business," Jack said, as his eyes all encompassed Ianto in his sharpened gaze.

"I get it now. You are using him as bait. I see only one problem with that, Jack."

"And, that is?" Jack asked, turning his eyes towards Owen.

Owen looked at Ianto dispassionately, as he surmised, "She could be as cold as she projected on the floor as she stalked her mark. Maybe she won't give a damn and just leave him here to rot."

"Fuck you! Lisa loves me... she will investigate my absence. I know she will... and you have no right to make such accusations," Ianto shouted in despair, moving towards Owen, to be immediately forestalled by Jack's hand applying pressure to his chest, pushing him back towards the elevator.

"That's always a possibility... however, I doubt it. This gorgeous man is a prize that wouldn't be easy to simply toss aside," Jack replied thoughtfully, his heated gaze resting unflinchingly on Ianto. "God knows, I never could."

"Fuck Jack. I hope you know what you're doing."

Jack smiled with cunning and complete confidence. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'll be in touch soon." As the elevator doors swished open, Jack cocked an eyebrow at Ianto, urging him gently forward. "Time to go, Mr. Jones. Don't look so crestfallen. I happen to be a most generous and attentive host."

Owen grunted from behind them. "Yeah, in this case, emphasis on the attentive."

Ianto swallowed nervously, as he nodded, knowing for now he had no choice but to go with this obviously dangerous and entirely too intriguing man. "Yes, I'm ready, Sir. I intend to use the time to convince you this path you are taking is the wrong one... and then, you will let me go home and resolve this in my own way."

As the doors closed them in the elevator together, Jack's eyes moved over him, assessing each and every visible detail. Jack clicked his tongue, watching the Welshman closely... intently, with an unwavering gaze. "And, perhaps I will use the time to effectively convince you that leaving is the last thing you truly wish to do." Moving into Ianto's personal space, Jack reached up, trailing his finger lightly down his face, whispering softly, "Something tells me, Ianto Jones, I will succeed in doing exactly that."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A bit of a shocker at the end... but bear with me, it will be okay. Really it will. Thank you to all that have been reading & commenting. I do appreciate it immensely. I apologize for the delay. R/L issues just don't take fanfiction into consideration! Again, I give the reminders - casino owner Jack = ruthless/predatory Jack. Please keep that in mind. Hopefully, in time he will have a reason to lower his guard and open his heart. =)**

**Chapter 5**

Once they had passed through security gates and cameras that even in the darkness Ianto could discern as virtually impenetrable, Jack ushered Ianto inside his palatial home with a brusque wave of the hand. . The drive had taken about thirty minutes, but that still didn't help Ianto in determining the distance from the club with the unreasonable speed Jack reached in the sports car. How he managed to get them here without either an accident or police involvement had Ianto totally dumbfounded. Ianto wasn't certain why Jack had rushed so, unless it was merely to keep him off balance as to the precise distance he was traveling.

As he looked around at the security from the moment they arrived, Ianto thought that reasoning to be ludicrous. He quickly ascertained nobody would leave this property without the owner's express say-so... and, it was more than apparent that Jack wouldn't be signing off on that anytime soon. Ianto looked at his enforced host blankly, before he drolly asked, "So... how long are we going to play this little game, Sir?"

"Game, Mr. Jones? Oh, I do enjoy a good game... and with you, I'd say even more so..." Jack purred, as he slung his jacket over the back of a chair, moving to the large bar that was nearly as large as the one at his club. Pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey, he quirked a brow as he asked, "Care to join me, Ianto?"

Ianto looked at him dubiously. As tempting as it was right now to join him in a drink, he wasn't certain he could handle Jack Harkness with anything other than a clear head. "No, I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on, Ianto. We're about to be roomies. What's a drink between friends?" Jack quipped, before he filled another glass, holding it out to Ianto. "Please, sit. There's so much we have to talk about..."

Ianto sat down cautiously, taking a tepid sip of the offered whiskey, almost oblivious to the instant burn to his throat, when he asked hesitantly, "Roomies? Certainly that's a play on words? We won't actually be sharing a room?"

Jack sat down beside him, draping one arm around the back of the plush sofa, his eyes focused and bright, staring at Ianto so closely – as if he was trying to commit each and every nuance to memory. His hand idly reached out to stroke along Ianto's shoulder, before that cold smile returned. "Actually, that's exactly what you'll be doing. I can't have you wandering around aimlessly. You could get lost. How would I live with myself if something happened to one as gorgeous as you?"

"Sir, with all due respect, this is outrageous. This entire situation is criminal. You not only are keeping me against my will... you expect me to share a bed with you as well? This is all unfair. I came here to you in good faith on behalf of my girlfriend... and this is how I am treated," Ianto huffed out, in complete anxiety over this situation. He took a long swallow of the potent liquor thinking he most definitely needed the boost now.

"No, it's not fair, Ianto... but, few things in life are. And, one thing you will learn about me – I don't play fair. I can't afford to be merciful in my line of work. Your girlfriend crossed a line... and I think you know this, whether you want to accept it or not. There must be an atonement. Any other casino owner on this strip would have already had her wiped out. Is that how you'd like me to resolve it, Ianto? Because, trust me, I have no compunction in doing exactly that," Jack hissed in response.

Ianto glared at Jack, a mixture of helplessness and anger. "You know I don't want that. No matter what she's done – and I'm not completely convinced your video wasn't doctored to make her appear guilty; I would _never _wish that upon her."

"Of course you wouldn't. You are a true gentleman. I can clearly see that. A dying breed these days. However, that being said – I can't allow you to delude yourself. You know that video was real. In fact, if you looked at it closely enough you would have noticed the date displayed on the film – as it is on all of my surveillance tapes. What possible cause would I have had to go back and do that – then? Think about it, Ianto. This girl has duped you – horribly. By her own admission she owes me money, she merely lied to you as to how she obtained it. Why go on protecting her? She is only using you... and, I think you know this. Don't you?" Jack asked, moving closer, his eyes boring into him relentlessly.

"Fine. Maybe I know that the tape was genuine," Ianto sighed wearily. "Are you happy now?"

"Not even close... but it's a start."

"I don't think you've thought out your plan though, Sir. If you are correct and she is merely using me – the odds are strong that she won't attempt to contact me. If that's the case, you are keeping me for nothing."

Jack nodded slowly. "You're right. It's a definite possibility. However, I don't think so."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Ianto asked.

"That's very simple, Ianto Jones. I've just met you tonight and I want you - badly. Imagine how she feels. The woman couldn't possibly be human and not want you. Tell me, Ianto? Have you fucked her? Has she enjoyed that intimacy with you?" Jack asked softly, his eyes darkening in a combination of jealousy and lust.

Ianto gasped in shock. "Mr. Harkness, I don't have to answer that... nor will I. That has nothing to do with your business with her. And... I – uh – the other thing you say, I think you're just trying to unnerve me. Anyways, that's beside the point... I am not gay."

"You just answered my question," Jack smirked. "I am not gay either, Ianto. I told you I don't do labels. I don't believe in them. Life is too short for that crap."

"So why do you keep coming on to me, then?"

"I already told you. Forget about Lisa Hallet – my interest in you has nothing to do with _her_. I want _you_, gorgeous. You create a burn inside of me that's like nothing I've ever known. I have already told you I don't play fair, which I don't. But, I am giving you the heads up here, Ianto. When I get hungry for something that is eluding my grasp I can get very mean. If I do, don't be frightened... and don't take it personally. I'm just not used to being denied what I want," Jack growled, his eyes glazing over as the travelled over Ianto in raw hunger.

Ianto swallowed slowly, his gaze unerringly drawn to Jack's hot gaze. Nervously he moistened his lips, eyes widening at the sound of Jack's moan in response. "Uhmmm, am I supposed to thank you for the warning? But, it doesn't really matter if you come after me, Sir. I won't respond. I just don't have those kind of feelings for you."

Jack hissed in his breath sharply. "I don't think you fully appreciate just how vulnerable you are here, Ianto. You are in my home... with no avenue of escape until I allow it. I find myself wanting you to the point where I would do or say anything to achieve it – willingly, of course... but, I would go to any lengths to make it happen. Do you understand what I'm saying? I am ruthless... and like a dog with a bone when I want something. So, I'd advise you to cover your weaknesses exceedingly well – or I will pounce... and, then I _will _have you."

"You know, it almost sounds like you're trying to scare me away. That couldn't be the case could it, Sir? That would mean you have more feelings than you'd care to admit," Ianto surmised.

"It's not wise to credit me with emotions I don't possess, Ianto. That would be the biggest mistake you could make," Jack warned him. Leaning closer, he uttered in a bare whisper, "Do you have any idea how close I am to laying you down on this couch and kissing you into submission? And, I think you know I could do it... in fact, deep down I think you might just want me to go on the offensive and just take you. Don't let me see that you want that... or I will do exactly that."

Ianto placed his glass on the table, standing up quickly, dislodging the arm from around him. He cleared his throat, as he straightened his tie, "It's getting late, Mr. Harkness. Can you just show me to my room? And, I said _my _room. If you force me to share a room with you, I swear when this is all over you will regret it."

Jack chuckled deeply, finding himself surprised to be so amused. When most men challenged him so – there were some very unpleasant repercussions resulting. "I was actually teasing when I said we'd share a room. But, you can feel free to join me in mine at any time."

"That won't happen, Sir," Ianto choked out, trying to sound convincing; knowing he was failing to do so – to both himself and to Jack.

"It's been an eventful night for both of us. We'll talk more in the morning," Jack told him, as he nudged him forward to the long winding staircase that led to the long hallway of bedrooms. Jack stopped at the door that he didn't reveal was directly across from his own. "You should be comfortable here. If you need anything, just pick up the phone and my staff will assist you. And, don't try to beg them for your release – they are fiercely loyal to me."

"I wouldn't expect anything less..." Ianto grumbled in response.

Jack reached up, trailing his fingers down Ianto's cheek, sliding it to cup his jaw, his stormy eyes visually devouring him. "Damn, but you're so beautiful."

Ianto blushed under his gaze. "I'm not, but thank you. Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Ianto," Jack returned, reluctantly releasing Ianto from his grip. "One other thing... Is there anyone other than Miss Hallet that will notice your absence?"

Ianto smiled, almost like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Oh one other person would, after my vacation time has elapsed."

"And, how much longer is your vacation?"

"Eight days yet."

"I see. And, I assume you are referring to your employer?" Jack asked, thinking that couldn't be that much of a hindrance, yet not comfortable with Ianto's cocky smile.

Ianto opened the door, stepping inside, poised to close it between them, before he answered, "Yes, that's right." Before closing it, he was satisfied to view the shocked and irritated scowl on Jack's face. "I work for John Hart. I do believe you know him..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Life and all these stories are taking their toll. I do hope you enjoy it & it's worth the wait. Again, slightly OOC. I don't even think Jack is quite this predatory and possessive, but he is fun to write as such, along with it fitting into this particular plot. At this point, I don't think this night will ever end for Jack and Ianto. But, maybe that's a good thing. I'll let you be the judge of that. =)**

**Chapter 6**

Hours later, Jack had abandoned all hope of getting any sleep – two very different reasons coming quickly to mind. First, there was the fact that the entirely too enticing Ianto Jones lay in a bed in the room directly across from his own, and secondly – and perhaps predominantly at this moment in time was due to the stunning revelation Ianto had thrown in his face. As he sat up on the edge of the bed, Jack ran a hand through his disheveled hair that had unfortunately_ not _been ruffled from the pleasurable activities he would have liked to have enjoyed on this night; instead it was the result of tossing and turning.

He glared at the offending door of his room, as if he could see through it and into the one across from him. His most aggravating thought being of Ianto being blissfully asleep, before falling into slumber having a clear recognition of the shock and displeasure he had caused his host. He remembered Ianto's words clearly... his teeth gritting in the remembrance. _"I work for John Hart. I do believe you know him..."_

Jack ground his teeth together in anger at the calculating manner Ianto had dropped his little bomb. He knew the affect it would have... he had maneuvered their last moments flawlessly; taking him completely off guard. And, that was not something that happened often to Jack Harkness. He didn't like it one bit. Jack was always in control. Nothing else was acceptable in his world. Ianto may have taken the upper hand briefly at the end of their skirmish – but, Jack determined it wouldn't be long lasting. In fact, all it did was make him more anxious to lay his hands on him; in every possible way imaginable.

Then, he thought about John. Could he have gotten there first? Was their relationship more than employer/employee? And, what exactly was the gorgeous Welshman's position in John's casino? Jack vaulted off the bed, and out of his bedroom, pausing to glare for a brief moment at the closed door across the hall. He wanted nothing more than to burst inside and get all of his questions answered, in addition to taking exactly what he wanted from that exquisite body.

Jack clenched his fists at his sides, as he resisted the impulse to slip into the room; knowing without a doubt – if he did so... nothing would prevent him from taking Ianto. As he moved down the staircase, Jack became further incensed as he thought about John Hart touching Ianto, kissing those lips... fucking that perfect ass into oblivion. Jack shook his head in self disgust, not liking where his head was quickly becoming entrenched. He should be irate that Ianto's revelation was a further strike against the young man – proving without a doubt that he couldn't trust him. First the manipulative Lisa... now the menacing John Hart. How could he ever trust Ianto now?

Trust Ianto. He found that laughable. It was impossible. He didn't trust anyone. Owen would come the closest. In his world it equated suicide... and he was a man who very much intended to stay alive. What irritated him the most was that he wasn't wrecked by the thoughts of Ianto having a work relationship with John – a man that he knew would destroy him without the slightest hesitation; it was the thoughts of the two of them being intimately involved. That was intolerable to him... and that pissed him off. It bespoke of jealousy involving a man he had barely met. A destructive emotion that Jack Harkness did not do – ever.

Jealousy was weakness... and Jack didn't do weak. Not now or ever. Jack knew he had to get this _thing_ – whatever it may be under control, before it raged to a degree he couldn't manage. He refused to accept that he could be already nearing that stage. As he moved towards the bar, Jack's eyes widened in surprised disbelief at the sight that greeted him standing at the window. Shuttering his eyes for a brief moment, Jack wondered if he could control himself now. As his eyes trailed down the backside of Ianto Jones, clothed in pajamas that he had provided for him, Jack felt his body telling him what his mind had been trying to will him otherwise. He wanted this man – badly. He didn't care about all the complications that came with this man. Plain and simple – he wanted Ianto Jones... and, he _would _have him.

Jack poured himself a drink, his eyes keeping Ianto well in his focus as he did so. As he replaced the decanter on the bar, Jack smiled as he could see Ianto's back tensing in response; nervous in the knowledge that he was no longer alone – and knowing precisely who had joined him. Jack moved to close the gap that separated them, knowing without a doubt he wouldn't be able to restrain any longer. He would touch him. He would make him aware of the fever he was inspiring in him. Whether he succumbed in this moment or not would be Ianto's choice... but, Jack determined he would make Ianto aware of him – leaving no doubt how much he wanted the younger man.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, as he draped one arm over his shoulder, the other cradling the drink that he had all but drained during his approach to the window. He continued in a low purr, "Perhaps I could help with that..."

Ianto cleared his throat nervously, as he turned around to face the man that had been keeping him awake; although he had no intention of admitting that. "I – uh – well, it was an eventful day, as you know. And, I just thought I'd have a drink and watch the rain for a bit. I hope you don't mind I availed myself of your bar, Sir."

"Not at all. I told you I wanted you to feel at home," Jack answered... watching as Ianto moved to a safer distance. He almost laughed aloud. Safe distance. No such place existed when it came to him and this man. Ianto would learn that – in time. Jack moved closer, taking his empty glass from him. "I'll get us both a refill."

"No, that's not necessary. I think I can try to sleep now," Ianto attempted, knowing he felt anything but tired, but realizing Jack would bring up the bomb he had dropped earlier; uncertain if he wanted to get into a full on discussion about John Hart right now.

Jack smiled as he poured the drinks, more than aware that Ianto was trying to run – again. "Nonsense, have a seat on the couch. Let's, uhmmmm, talk."

Ianto took a seat on the sofa in resignation, knowing he had no other recourse until Jack had played out his little scene. "Talk? Now, why do I have the feeling our definitions may differ regarding acceptable conversation."

Jack laughed as he handed Ianto a refill, taking a seat close to him. He took a drink, watching Ianto intently, before he responded, "I can talk in a various manner of ways... depending on the situation."

"I have no doubt," Ianto virtually snorted, as he took a slow swallow of the amber liquid. He took a hesitant glance at his attentive host, immediately wishing he had restrained from such an impulse. Jack's eyes were trained on him intently, his eyes slightly inquisitive as they devoured him in one burning glance. "I - thanks for the drink, Sir. But, I probably should get some sleep."

"Soon, Ianto. And, I don't think you're quite ready to sleep yet. In fact, I think if you was to lay down again more tossing and turning would commence. Now, tell me about your relationship with John," he demanded.

Ianto smiled, knowing this would be coming; not really hating how unsettled it had made the self assured Jack Harkness. "Relationship? I do believe I told you I worked for him, and quite obviously since you both own casinos I was certain you would know him."

"Indeed. I know John Hart very well... a fact that I'm quite certain you have been made aware of," Jack answered, setting his glass on the table, moving even closer.

"He may have mentioned it to be in my best interest to steer clear of your casino... and out of your line of vision," Ianto admitted, remembering John telling him that he would regret it he ever was noticed by Jack; and no matter the reasons John had given the warnings – they had most assuredly turned out to be the truth.

Jack laughed uproariously for a long moment. "John knows what I like... what would most appeal to me. That makes me wonder a few things. Ones that I must take into consideration."

"What kind of things, Sir?" Ianto asked, finishing off his drink before placing the now empty glass on the table.

"I would really hate for this to be the case... I can't begin to tell you how much," Jack rasped. "Just answer me this, Ianto Jones, did you truly descend upon both my casino and my life to satisfy your girlfriend's debt to me... or have you been placed here under John Hart's conniving directive?"

Ianto looked at him incredulously, amazed that he could believe he was capable of such subterfuge. "John Hart has no idea I'm here. It's all about Lisa. I don't know what I need to say to convince you of that."

"Has he fucked you?" Jack asked coldly.

"Of course not. Our business is purely professional," Ianto protested vehemently.

"Nothing is pure when it comes to John. Don't tell me he hasn't tried to seduce you... that he doesn't want you. That I will _never _believe, for I know him entirely too well," Jack said, his eyes glazing over as he gave himself completely over to his own similar want of this man. "I'd like to think if I were in his position of power over you that I wouldn't use it to secure you to my bed... but, I'm not so sure."

Ianto's eyes widened as he looked at Jack's flushed face, his focus pulling to the hunger in his eyes. "I don't know you very well, Sir. But, I don't think you would force that on anyone that wasn't receptive to your advances."

Jack took a deep breath, in and out, his finger reaching up to stroke along the curve of Ianto's lips. His eyes blazing and full of need, he growled in low sultry voice, "Are you receptive to them, gorgeous? I sure hope you are, for one thing is of a certainty – if I don't kiss you soon, I just might go out of my mind."

"Well, I suppose we can't have you going out of your mind," Ianto said, feeling the brush of Jack's finger across his lips as he moved them to speak. "I mean, it's just one kiss, right?"

Jack's eyes glowed in a predatory light. _Ah yes, if it comforts you to think so, Ianto Jones. Just a kiss. One that will lead to more and more, until you are begging to be mine._ "Yes, just a kiss, Ianto. That's all I want - for now."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the delay in this update. R/L just doesn't allow me much time these days, but I am trying. A bit longer of a chapter, so I hope that helps just a bit. =) Again I caution: Dark!Jack – at least for now. In that we are venturing into OOC waters. But, this is AU, so I guess that is par for the course. Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. It is much appreciated. Please continue to do so. That motivates me to keep moving ahead. Now, off we go...**

**Chapter 7**

Ianto swallowed nervously as he watched Jack moving closer, knowing he was just mere inches away from claiming his mouth. His breathing became erratic, as he felt Jack's breath upon his lips, his breath coming in and out slowly when he suddenly detected a scent in the room. An evocative smell that captured his attention, and briefly pulled his focus. Just before Jack sealed their lips together, Ianto murmured, "What's the scent, Sir? I don't remember it being present earlier."

"Probably because it wasn't. Now shut up and use those perfect lips to kiss me," Jack growled, before he separated the slight gap and claimed the Welshman's under his own.

Claiming was more than accurate, was Ianto's immediate thought. He was possessed in one moment. His mind a quivering mass of jelly of anything that wasn't Jack Harkness. Ianto clenched his hands into fists tightly at his sides, as Jack's mouth moved over his with skill; the precision of a man who knew what he was doing; and more importantly – knew how to get exactly what he wanted. A sinking awareness began to settle in that he had walked, no - run headfirst directly into a well laid trap.

Jack moaned at the initial connection of their lips. He wasn't one for prolonged preliminaries, but he decided in the case of one Ianto Jones – he could kiss those lips for an indefinite period of time. Lips that were soft, lush, and indescribably edible. He wanted to devour him, from top to bottom. That in itself was no surprise. He had wanted him the first time he had seen him on the surveillance cameras long before their eventual meeting... now he craved him. Almost to the point that he felt survival depended on having this man. Jack's tongue flicked along the seam of Ianto's lips, demanding... not asking for entrance. Not gaining access was not an outcome he was willing to accept. Jack smiled when Ianto gasped, quickly seeing that wasn't going to be an issue.

Ianto ineffectively wedged his hands between them, finding Jack's chest to be ripped and unyielding. "Uhhhh, Jack. We agreed... just a kiss, right?"

"Mmmmmm, yes Ianto. Just a kiss. But, that kiss is far from over..." Jack growled, as he snagged his hand firmly around Ianto's neck, pulling him forward until he was laying on his back on the couch, with Ianto sprawled on top of him. Effortlessly, Jack managed to secure the crook of Ianto's neck in his arm, as he twisted them to lay side by side on the couch artfully maneuvering Ianto towards the trapped back side of the restrictive furniture; not once relinquishing his possession of his mouth. His tongue swiftly gained the entry it craved, slowly searching and learning every inch of the previously unknown territory. His free hand began to make a sweep between them, quickly sliding the tie of the robe open.

"You feel fucking amazing," Jack said in a husky growl. "Taste so damn good."

Without knowing how it had happened, Ianto found his hands clutching at Jack's shoulders, his mouth giving back as good as it was getting, his breath coming out in shallow gasps. When Jack finally released his mouth, in what Ianto determined had been merely to allow them both to breathe, his composure was further shot as Jack's lips began to take biting nips and licks along the curve of his neck. Breathing in and out, the mesmerizing scent assailed him once again. "Uhmmmm, Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack asked, as he licked a trail down Ianto's throat all in his exploratory path to reach the prizes below he most wished to claim.

"That smell. You never told me... what is it?" he asked in between his own breathless and needy moans.

Jack rolled so that Ianto was beneath him, as he slithered down him, mouth latching with determination onto a nipple, pulling it deeply into his mouth; his tongue lashing around the perimeter like a hungry whip. "Does it matter, gorgeous? Just relax and enjoy the pleasure I can give you."

"Maybe it doesn't matter, but I have this tendency for satisfying my curiosity," Ianto mumbled, almost incoherently as Jack intensified his suckling motion; continuing to disable Ianto's thought process as to exactly why he shouldn't be allowing this.

"I have the tendency for satisfying my needs as well, Ianto. And, I think I'm heading in the right direction..." Jack hissed, as his eyes lifted to gaze upon Ianto's flushed face, his own eyes blazing with a ravenous need. "However, I will satisfy your curiosity. It's a mixture of oils that burn as a – let's call it a fragrance."

Ianto arched a brow. "And it's purpose? I am assuming more than to make the room fragrant."

"When the right combination is mixed it's been known to act as an aphrodisiac. But, enough of that... I've just begun to taste you, and I want so much more," Jack snarled, as his tongue began to trail down Ianto's stomach, all en route to the prize he hungered to claim.

Gasping in disbelief and anger, Ianto found the strength to push Jack off of him, and vault to his feet, quickly securing his robe. His anger increased as he viewed the smug smile on Jack's face, as Ianto realized he had been tricked; and Jack wasn't the least bit concerned of the realization. "I can't believe you would stoop so low just to seduce me."

Jack laughed. "You don't know me at all, Ianto Jones. I will take any steps to get what I want. But, I can't let you delude yourself. Those oils are not a drug. They won't make you respond if you are not already interested. Primarily, they are used to stimulate, spice up a romantic rendezvous. That they were effective means one thing, gorgeous."

"Oh? And, what might that be?" Ianto responded, knowing he was once again falling into Jack's well laid trap.

Moving closer until they were within touching distance once again, Jack stroked the side of Ianto's face, answering in a soft velvet purr, "Very simple, Ianto. It means you want me."

Ianto backed away, trying to place as much distance as he could between him and Jack. "I don't want you. I just want my life back. I want out of here. I should have listened to John. You are barbaric. You will go to any lengths to get what you want. God, why didn't I listen to him?"

"You'd better get your ass off to bed right now, before I show you exactly how ruthless I can be," Jack snarled in rage. "You have no clue how brutal the man you give your loyalty to truly is, but in time, you will. Tomorrow, we will have a long talk about your employer... and, I will proceed to outline exactly the sort of sadistic bastard you seek to lend your support."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he watched Ianto beginning to open his mouth, undoubtedly preparing to argue with him. His face turned into a mask of uncompromising rage. He shook his head, before he rasped, "Don't push me, Ianto. Not now. I am tired, frustrated, and now very angry hearing you spout off the words of John Hart. Go to bed. _Now_. We will pick this up tomorrow..."

Ianto inclined his head in acknowledgment, moving towards the stairs in rapid fashion, taking Jack's words at face value, feeling as if the Hounds of Hell were pursuing him. Unable to resist, he looked over his shoulder, almost losing his step as he viewed the fire in Jack's gaze, leaving him with one clear thought. Perhaps it wasn't the Hounds of Hell pursuing him... but, more accurately the Devil himself.

* * *

><p>John Hart paced back and forth in his soundproof office. He had just checked his voicemail for the tenth time in the past hour. All with the same result. Ianto had not returned any of his calls. Pouring himself a drink, John lit a cigarette, alternating between both vices equally; knowing he should go home and get some rest, but finding himself unable to do so.<p>

His entire plan was unraveling... he knew this without a doubt. His gut told him the worse had happened. Ianto had went to Jack. Gritting his teeth in unmitigated fury, John knew exactly how such a meeting would go. He could see in his mind's eye Jack's reaction to Ianto Jones.

Jack fucking Harkness.

Downing his whiskey in one shot, John growled to the empty room, "It's not going to work, Jackie boy. I have bided my time, made events happen that would eventually find Ianto devastated and alone. You will not step in and take him from me."

Opening up his private documents on the computer, he pulled up the last report he had on the whereabouts of Lisa Hallet. He would use her to get Ianto back... and distance him from Jack Harkness – forever. His investigation had been quite thorough. He didn't doubt that he knew much more about Lisa's location that Ianto did. As soon as Ianto had confided in him, John had taken immediate steps to find the girl – knowing her mistakes would finally give him what he wanted most – Ianto Jones submissive in his bed.

At this point he didn't care if Ianto ended up there out of desperation, desire, or from coercion. All that mattered was that he had him there... and not find himself in Jack's. He kicked himself for being a fool in biding his time so patiently. Waiting was not a John Hart trait. He shouldn't have ever done so with Ianto, no matter how skittish he could be; and quite obviously not accustomed to male on male relationships. Stroking his lip thoughtfully, John mused aloud, "Well, that's about to change, Ianto. As soon as I get you back here – where you belong, things will be as they should have always been. You'll never have him, Jack. I will make sure of that."

He thought of all the missed opportunities that had been afforded him, and cursed anew. All the resources at his disposal and he'd never used them. Why hadn't he drugged him into submission? That would have been so simple. But, he hadn't done it for one reason. He knew this wouldn't be a one shot deal. He wanted Ianto too badly. Once he had him, he couldn't imagine ever letting the beautiful man go. Well, not any longer. He would have it all... and he would have it soon.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the cell phone number recorded for Lisa. He smiled coldly, when her fearful and groggy voice came across the line.

"Good evening, Miss Hallet... or should I say morning?" John drawled, with purpose.

"Uh, it's very late, yes. Who is this?" she asked warily.

"My name is John Hart. Ianto Jones works for me. You may have heard of me?" he asked, more than certain to receive an affirmative answer.

He almost laughed at her sigh of relief that came across the line. What a gullible fool, was his thought. This was just too easy. For a master manipulator and thief, she was predictable, common... and far beneath her boyfriend.

"Yes, Ianto has spoken about you. Why are you calling? Is there a problem? Ianto was supposed to handle everything at the casino... with Jack Harkness..." she stammered in fear.

John had enough experience in reading people to know that the concern was directed towards herself and not towards Ianto. He gritted his teeth together in anger, having his suspicions confirmed. Ianto was with Jack. If he knew Jack, and he knew him very well... he was using this meeting to entice the young Welshman. And, there was precious little he could do about it until Ianto was away from Jack. "When have you last heard from Ianto?"

"Not for a couple of days. He said he was starting his vacation. He was going to use the time to frequent Harkness' casino, learn what he could... and then try to make a deal with him regarding my settlement. Have you heard from him, Mr. Hart?"

"Not a word... but, I have heard word on the street through shall we say more unsavory channels..." John told her, his eyes alight with purpose and menace.

"What do you mean?" she asked tremulously.

Smiling coldly, John planted the seed that he knew would bring Ianto back home... back to him. "Jack Harkness has contracted your immediate death. You can run, but you can't hide from his thugs."

"He's been following me all along. But... kill me? What should I do?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Contact Ianto immediately. Do not text him, that could be read by someone who holds his phone. Voicemail would most likely be password protected. Tell him he's walked into a trap, and that Harkness intends to kill you. Urge him to get away from the casino now," John told her, the plan in his mind coming together like clockwork. Soon it would all be over, and Ianto would be exactly where he wanted him. Vulnerable, broken... and utterly alone.

Lisa answered in a low hiss, "Well, that's fine for Ianto. He would be safe, which is obviously what you care about. What about me? Who will help me?"

John rolled his eyes, his irritation and disappointment in Ianto that he could have become involved with such a pathetic woman. "I have some contacts, and I know Jack Harkness. I will see what I can do. Stay where you are. I will be in touch."

"You had better not let me down, Mr. Hart," she icily warned him, before slamming the phone down.

John shook his head in disbelief at the incredible nerve and stupidity of this marked woman. Not marked by Jack Harkness... but, she was by John Hart. He smiled, as he punched in the numbers to make another call, one that would see to Lisa Hallet's immediate disposal.

"John Hart. Move in to terminate the target. Make certain to retrieve her cell phone. I want it in my possession," John clipped out.

"Yes, Sir. I will have it to you by morning..."

"Very good. Alert me as soon as you have returned," John said with a smile as he ended the call. "You may have my property for now, Jack... but, I will reclaim it. And, once I do, he will never look at you with anything other than contempt again."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ahhh, what can I say? Jack is so naughty... and with such tunnel vision at this point – all leading in one direction. *Grins* Again, remember this is an extremely AU tale – so we are very OOC here. Thank you all that are reading & commenting. It is appreciated! =)**

**Chapter 8**

Ianto cautiously made his way down the stairs, hoping against all hopes that Jack would either be still sleeping or occupied elsewhere. He had tossed and turned for what had seemed like hours before he finally fell into a mostly restless sleep. Checking his watch, he noticed the morning was already half gone; far later than he normally slept. But, last night was far from the ordinary evening. Nothing in his past could compare to the tumultuous events of that strange evening. From beginning to end, Jack had his emotions spiraling in every possible direction. Ianto wondered if Jack persisted, would that continue to be the case. As much as he resented him for his low tricks, he also acknowledged his body's responses to him as well.

Stepping into what Ianto assumed passed for Jack's day room, he immediately spied what he presumed to be Jack's housekeeper. He wondered how loyal she was to her employer; and if he could persuade her to help him leave. He needed to get back home, and away from Jack Harkness – now. First, he would contact John. He would know what to do. John always knew how to handle an unworkable situation. And, there had never been one more so that this one. Question being – could he pay John's price? He was not gay... he had never been attracted to men. Well, until last night, he grudgingly admitted to himself. Ianto could remember just a few days back when John had begun to make his interest much more obvious. At that moment, Ianto hadn't been certain confiding in John had been a wise thing. It was like the older man had been looking for a weakness. And, at the time of his choosing – he would strike.

Sinking down into a chair, holding a hand to his temple, Ianto was oblivious to the woman that halted in her cleaning – observing him closely. So lost within his thoughts, he didn't notice as she slipped unobtrusively out of the room, intent on alerting her employer. Holding his head in his hands, Ianto thought back to the last talk he'd shared with John. No matter how much he had defended his boss to Jack last night, a part of him knew there was a darkness within John Hart; one that he knew he didn't want to see revealed. In addition, he was more than aware of the fact that John wanted things from him, much the same as he knew Jack wanted from him. But, to this point John had remained civilized and not pushed him, not exerted any form of pressure to make Ianto succumb... however, the same could not be said for Jack last night.

Ianto remembered sitting alone at the end of the bar, nursing a glass of Irish whiskey, when John had appeared at his side. He was so kind and concerned. How could he think John would ever take advantage of him? The words John used were always spot on, everything falling firmly into place. Ianto only sensed when he looked into John's eyes that so much more was going on. He held a fire mixed with coldness in his almost blank stare. A gaze that seemingly looked through him, yet was analytically searching out every weakness. Ianto didn't know why, but he found himself becoming more and more unnerved in John's presence. Ianto knew John would be less than pleased that he had come to Jack. He had fiercely warned him to stay away, implying there would be consequences. But, what consequences? Could he have known how Jack would have reacted faced with Lisa's boyfriend... or were the consequences ones he intended to impose?

Lisa. He couldn't help but to grimace as he thought of her. She had undoubtedly betrayed him. Using him in the most callous of ways. Despite his acceptance of the truth, if only to himself, he hadn't wanted to admit that to Jack. He had the feeling if Jack knew he had lost total faith in Lisa, his tactics could change very quickly. At this point, Ianto wasn't sure he was ready for such. Rubbing his eyes, he thought back on his last conversation with John. It had been unsettling at best, and what had spurred him into coming to Jack directly, hoping to find a solution to an untenable situation. His hand slightly shook as he remembered the predatory look in John's eyes, the self assurance of a man who felt he held all the cards. Looking back on it, Ianto began to wonder about a great many of things.

_Ianto had been swishing his drink around in his glass, looking aimlessly ahead of him, waiting for a call or text from Lisa that was not forthcoming. Suddenly, he realized he was not alone. A hand clasped over his shoulder tightly, almost securing him into place. He looked over to see John smiling down at him, a fire in his eyes – one that had made him increasingly uncomfortable each time he viewed it._

_"Ianto..." John purred softly. "I do hate to see you so troubled. You should be enjoying your night off - the beginning of your vacation. Not languishing at the bar. Surely there must be something I can do to help you."_

_"I'm fine, John, really. Just thinking this thing out with Lisa. I haven't heard from her yet."_

_"I figured as much," John answered with a frown, looking at Ianto closely. He sat down next to him, much closer than he deemed reasonable. "My offer still stands, Ianto. I can help you find her."_

_Ianto's eyes had widened as he'd glimpsed the lust in John's gaze, a look that his employer usually covered up for the most part. He was beginning to feel a bit uneasy at the steady progression of John's interest... and his sudden lack of concern that Ianto was aware of it. "I appreciate that, Sir. If I don't hear from Lisa by tomorrow I will consider it."_

_"Good man. You won't be sorry coming to me, Ianto. I can protect her from Jack Harkness. In actuality, I am probably the only one who can," John said, moving even closer to Ianto._

_"I'm sure you can... however, I need to try to fix this myself first. If that fails, I will accept your help," Ianto answered, shuddering at exactly what that would mean._

_John stood to his feet, apparently seeing that he had done all he could, before he reminded, "I know you will thank me properly when help is given." Watching as Ianto's face paled, as his meaning sunk in, John continued, "I care a great deal about you, Ianto. I would never allow anything to hurt you. Come to me, and all that you care about will fall under my protection. All you have to do is accept it."_

_"Which in turn means you want me to fall into your arms," Ianto said, forcing himself to speak the words they both knew to be true._

_"I don't think you'll find it to be such a hardship. I can take care of you – in all ways. Trust me, and turn this over to me," John whispered in determination._

_"I'll think about it, John. I need to try one more thing first. In either event, I will let you know," Ianto answered, finishing off his drink and preparing to take his leave._

_John considered him shrewdly. "Whatever you're planning, Ianto – if it involves you going to see Jack, I strongly urge you to reconsider. He will not help you. He will use you to get to Lisa. If he gets to her, there will be nothing I can do to help you. Think on it carefully. Stay away from Jack Harkness, or you will regret it."_

_Ianto swallowed nervously, wondering if Jack Harkness could be nearly as bad as John always suggested him to be. He surmised he would find out very soon. For no matter what John told him, going to Jack was exactly what he intended to do. He thought to proceed on the hope that Jack had some decency, and wouldn't have this desire to possess him as John had. When this was all resolved, he wasn't certain he shouldn't seek other employment. John Hart had always been good to him, exceedingly so - but, recently his interest in him was beginning to alarm him. Ianto shrugged it off, thinking he was merely overreacting due to Lisa's dire predicament, part of him feeling guilty that he was having such thoughts about John._

_"I'll keep what you've said in mind," Ianto told him, as he moved out of the casino... and off to his return trip to Jack's casino; knowing soon his behavior would be noticed and acted upon. And, then he hoped he could lay this entire matter to rest. Saving Lisa would also push John back to a safer, more respectful distance. He found he wanted that very much._

* * *

><p>"Such deep thoughts, Jones. Ianto Jones," Jack spoke from directly behind him.<p>

Ianto jumped slightly in the chair, startled by the abrupt pulling from his thoughts. He looked at a smiling Jack Harkness standing closely behind him, before stammering, "I – uhhh, didn't hear you come in, Sir."

"That much is obvious. I assume you haven't eaten yet. I have my housekeeper preparing some brunch for us now..."

"Thank you. I guess I am a bit hungry," Ianto grudgingly admitted, knowing he had to keep both his strength and wits about him if he was to have any hope of finding his way out of here.

Jack fixed a narrowed gaze on him, before he asked, "So, tell me, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important, Sir," Ianto hedged, thinking the less said about John the better.

"Now why do I have a hard time believing that?" Jack mused aloud. "I think while we're waiting, it would be an excellent time to have a little chat."

Ianto's eyes flickered slightly. Pretending ignorance, he asked, "Chat about what, Sir?"

"Tut tut, Ianto, You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jack said in a low growl.

"Well, it could be a couple of things. If it's regarding Lisa – I've told you all I know..." Ianto said, continuing to play the game, knowing Lisa was not the prevalent subject on his host's mind.

Jack inhaled and exhaled quickly, his teeth clenching before he leaned over to brace his hands on each side of Ianto's chair, completely trapping the Welshman in place. Succinctly, he rasped, "I wouldn't play games with me, Ianto. You won't like the consequences. Now, I want to know everything about your relationship with John Hart. And, spare me with the 'he's my employer' line, I know that already. I want to know precisely what he is to you, along with all the lies he's poured into your beautiful head. I want to know – now!"

Ianto swallowed deeply, finding this side of Jack Harkness unsettling in more ways than he wanted to think about. Unerringly, he kept finding his gaze pulled to the firm line of Jack's lips, unable to forget the sensations he had felt when they had been fastened tightly against his own last night. He flushed, as he realized Jack's eyes were watching him intently, the answering flare in Jack's eyes telling him he had been busted, and that his captor had every intention of bringing those feelings back to the surface again. He stalled, finding himself momentarily at a loss for words, so taken off guard by Jack's close proximity. Ianto tried to force himself to remember how Jack had played him the night before, but now looking into his hungry and demanding eyes, his struggle only increased.

"I'm waiting, Ianto. I really don't think these are difficult questions," Jack whispered, moving even closer; his breath stirring against Ianto's lips, causing the younger man to hitch in his breath sharply. "Of course, if you'd rather entertain me in another matter, we can always come back to this discussion. But, hear me now – we _will _come back to it."

"Entertain you, Sir?" Ianto asked, his eyes falling helplessly into Jack's, wishing he could pull himself free from this grip he had over him.

"Oh yes, gorgeous. You have the capability to entertain me quite nicely. And, I think a break from the nauseating discussion of John Hart is in order," Jack growled in a guttural tone that was designed to instantly ensnare and arouse... both of them knowing it had succeeded in doing just that. Eyes crawling over Ianto's face in hungry intent, quickly reading the answering hunger in the Welshman – Jack's nostrils flared, as he continued to close the slight gap between them. With a low hiss, Jack whispered almost savagely, "You want me, Ianto Jones. Perhaps not as much as I want you... but, we are making progress in that. I warned you about letting me become aware of your desire. Hmmm, what did I tell you would happen if you did that. Let me see... oh yes, I remember. I said I'd pounce. Well, beautiful... time to find out exactly what that means..."

No further words or warnings were given as Jack's mouth immediately smashed onto Ianto's; the intent obvious – a complete conquering and claiming. Jack was quite determined. This man would be his. The claiming began now...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me. R/L and this posting rotation has been such a bear. I hope this update will be worth the wait. Some truths come out, and a bit of progress made. Thank you to those reading & commenting. It is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 9**

Ianto moaned under the onslaught of the determination of Jack's mouth. Claiming was the word Jack had used. As Jack's tongue made quick work of the ravaging of his mouth, Ianto decided claiming had been a more than accurate description. In this brief kiss Ianto felt possessed. Undoubtedly, he felt claimed just as Jack had professed to do. How could he resist this determined and overtly sexual man. And, did he really want to?

Jack growled into the heat of Ianto's mouth. "Kiss me back, Ianto. Just as you did last night. Fuck - kiss me, now." Jack snagged his hand at the back of Ianto's neck, pulling him closer still – in effect fusing their mouths even closer together. Jack's tongue began to thoroughly explore each and every crevice inside of Ianto's mouth, groaning when the Welshman's tongue timidly began to meet his intense forays. Jack's other hand began to move up and down Ianto's thigh as he demonstrated the most erotic tongue fuck he had ever given in his vast years of experience. All with one goal in mind – seducing this gorgeous man into his bed. Even in these early days, Jack wasn't certain there would be a time he wouldn't want this man there.

Ianto gasped as their tongues battled for dominance, surprised how much Jack received as well as took. Quickly he began to realize Jack wasn't merely an aggressor, he yearned to receive just as deeply. What that meant in regards to how strong and cold Jack could be, he didn't know, all he did know was that this man affected him as no one had before, male or female alike; and if he was to be brutally honest with himself – he didn't want it to end. Ianto found himself hating that he was seated in the chair with Jack hovering over him. The position wasn't conducive to acquiring that body friction that he knew both of them so intensely craved. Of course, he had no doubt that Jack would change their positioning at the time of his choosing. But, Ianto was quickly finding he wanted that closeness – now.

Jack's mouth moved with hungry intensity, over and over, thinking he could never taste him enough. Every touch and kiss only resulting in him wanting more. He hoped to have the patience to wait... but the more he touched this man – the closer his patience came to totally evaporation. Reluctantly, Jack released his possession of Ianto's mouth, knowing each of them needed to pause long enough to catch their breath. He trailed his lips along Ianto's cheek, pausing to breathe hotly into his ear. With a husky purr, encased in velvet, Jack said, "I want you, Ianto. Badly. Admit how you feel, Ianto Jones. Tell me you want me."

Ianto swallowed deeply, his eyes falling into the burning ones that were fixed on him in primal possession. "I – uh – this is new to me, Jack. I don't know what I'm feeling."

"This may be new to you, but I don't believe you to be unaware of your thoughts and feelings... most particularly your desires," Jack whispered as he stood to his full height. "The only thing that's stopping me from dragging you upstairs now is that I already have my servant assembling a brunch for us. And, I know you need to eat. I need to eat as well... but, that is not the hunger that is calling to me right now."

Ianto blushed brightly, his eyes lifting to Jack's in a glare when the older man burst out in laughter. "The things you say are entirely too forward, Sir. Normal people do not go on as you do."

"You will learn quickly, I stand far apart from the boundaries of normal."

"It hadn't escaped my notice, Sir..." Ianto returned in a quick response.

Jack shook with laughter, before he motioned Ianto ahead of him. "Shall we feed our hunger, Mr. Jones. Well, one of them at least. I have hope the other can be fulfilled later."

"Hmmph. I think the hunger undoubtedly left me befuddled. Just a lapse I'm certain," Ianto told him, not for one moment believing the nonsense he was spouting.

Arching a dubious brow, Jack retorted, "If I thought that were true, I might have to starve you. However, as we both know that it's not – such drastic measures won't be necessary."

Walking alongside of him, Ianto grumbled, "I never know when you're serious or messing with my head."

"Few people ever do," Jack laughed. Pointing him out onto the terrace, Jack urged Ianto towards the table set up buffet style in the far corner, assembled with a mixture of cold sandwiches, fresh fruits and cakes. "Help yourself, Ianto."

"Thank you, Sir. This looks fabulous. Now I realize I'm hungrier than I'd thought," he laughed.

Jack leaned closer, taking a teasing nip of Ianto's ear. "Don't be so coy, Ianto. We both knew you were hungry... just not necessarily for food."

"Such cheek you have. It never ends with you, does it?" Ianto answered with a nervous laugh, taking a plate and attempting to ignore Jack and the responses his nearness continued to evoke.

A voice cleared abruptly behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your brunch, Sir. But, you've had a numerous amount of calls from Mr. Hart this morning."

Jack's eyes flared, as he moved towards her. Tersely, he clipped out, "Thank you, Mrs. Wilcox. I will return his calls shortly. Should he call again, advise him that I am busy and will call him back when I can."

"Yes, Sir. I will relay the message," she told him crisply. Glancing briefly towards Ianto, she asked, "Did you need anything else, Sir?"

Jack shook his head in irritation that she had given him the message within Ianto's earshot before he coldly dismissed her. "No. That will be all. I'll summon you if we require anything further."

"Very well. Enjoy your brunch," she answered, departing the terrace as quickly as she had arrived.

Jack rejoined Ianto at the buffet table who was studiously selecting melon slices with silver tongs, quickly assembling his own plate deciding now would be the perfect time to have their little chat about John Hart. He had been distracted from the subject twice now, solely due to his overwhelming need for Ianto. Now, with a table between them, as they enjoyed their meal – this would be the most appropriate of moments. "Let's sit, Ianto. We have much to discuss while we dine."

As they were walking to the round table in the center of the terrace, Ianto looked at Jack curiously. "Did I hear mention that John had been phoning you?"

"You might have," Jack clipped out, still annoyed the usually proficient Mrs. Wilcox hadn't given him his message in private. "It's of no matter. He often bothers me over tedious matters. I'm sure it's much the same."

"Right. Although, I'm sure that's not what ails my boss today. Is it, Jack?" Ianto countered, knowing he was agitating the older man even further.

Jack glared at Ianto, as he chewed a large slice of melon, his eyes narrowed and intent on his companion. "Far be it from me to know all the inner workings of a madman's mind. Perhaps you can elaborate on that for me."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Ianto said as he took a bite of his sandwich. He raised it up, pointing it to Jack. "This is actually very good."

"Glad to hear it," he snapped. "Now, how about we talk about John Hart..."

"Not much to say, Sir. I work for him. Mostly I am in the surveillance room. He doesn't come in there very often."

Jack laughed harshly. "I have no doubt he always knows exactly where you are, though."

"Perhaps he did... but, not so much right now." Ianto smirked, trying to return Jack to a lighter mood, finding the irritated and menacing Jack far more frightening than anything he'd ever seen in John Hart.

"Funny guy," Jack chuckled. "Now, being serious... you cannot trust him, Ianto. The man is evil incarnate. That he hasn't displayed that to you yet means he has plans for you. I don't have to think long on what that plan could consist of; all I know is this – if he is playing the nice guy with you, and for a long period of time – you are in big trouble, Ianto."

"I can handle myself, Sir. Perhaps if you realize my being here has no real purpose to your own goals, I can go back to my life and lay all these suspicions about John to rest," Ianto said stormily, while knowing in effect he was talking to a brick wall.

Jack looked at him incredulously for a long moment. "I don't dispute that you can handle yourself with the best of them... but, John is entirely different. He plays for keeps. Much as myself, he plays to win – although, I generally stay within the boundaries of the law. John Hart plays by his own set of rules. He would kill his own mother if it would benefit him to do so."

"Such bitterness, Sir. Could it be there is a case of unrequited love?" Ianto boldly challenged him, in between bites of fruit.

"You don't want to push me, Ianto," Jack hissed. "There was never any love between us, although there was sex – good sex, in fact. But, that's all it ever was for me. He can become very obsessed, and he will do anything to get what he wants. When he reaches the point that he realizes he cannot have it – he will set out to destroy it. Don't fall into that trap, Ianto. I nearly lost good friends due to his treachery, but I opened my eyes to exactly what he was... and still is. Trust me in this, Ianto. He is vicious and no good can come of your association with him."

"That's a lot to take in, Sir. I am unfamiliar with these things you speak of... and what's worse, I barely know you. How can I trust you over him?" Ianto asked, searching Jack's imploring eyes deeply, seeing nothing but truth and concern in them; causing him to be confused and uncertain what to think or do next.

Jack eyes probed Ianto's deeply, seeing the strength, uncertainty and fear within them. "My gut tells me that you had mixed feelings about him before coming to me. If not, you would have asked him to handle it. If my guess is right – he knows where your Lisa is, and would produce her as a 'special' favor to you. Ah ha. I see by the look in your eyes it had been mentioned."

"Yes." Shuttering his eyes briefly, remembering that uncomfortable last chat he'd had with John, he answered, "He basically told me I could come to him for help, and that he would provide it. But, a high price tag would be attached."

"Bastard," Jack snarled. "Let me guess – the price was for you to be willing in his bed, a veritable sex slave, if you will."

Ianto nodded, unable to meet Jack's eyes. "That was my general impression."

"As much as I want you, Ianto Jones... and God knows I want you fiercely – I would never do that to you. That is a form of rape, and it's so text book John Hart. And, in light of what you learnt about Lisa – that would have been even more devastating for you in the aftermath."

"I agree with that. It's more than apparent she never cared about me, was only using me," Ianto replied sadly.

"I am sorry that she so disillusioned you... however, I can't claim to be sorry her personal failings brought you into my world," Jack said, with warming eyes – one's that were drinking Ianto in deeply.

Ianto looked up, amazed that he was now finding Jack's words to be so sincere. He knew he had been doubtful about John Hart's honor for some time now, but could all the horrid things that Jack spoke of be the truth? Looking deeply into Jack's eyes, Ianto began to think Lisa may not have been the first case of his misguided character. Ianto realized Jack was far from innocent himself, but could he be the lesser of two evils? And, could he be the man he could trust? Ianto knew he needed to determine the answer quickly, for he was aware that Jack's pursuit would only grow in fervor. He had been more than clear about the consequences should Ianto ever reveal his desire for him. At this point in time, there was no denying how attracted he was to the older man. Resisting him indefinitely being unlikely at best.

"I just wish I could be certain about John. If what you say could somehow be proven, it would change so many things," Ianto said, feeling his chest tighten as Jack's feral gaze warmed him, inside and out.

In a guttural tone, Jack rasped, "Don't toy with me, gorgeous. Are you saying what I think you're saying? If I can make John reveal himself... will you trust me? And, in doing so... will you let me have you?"

Blushing profusely, Ianto answered with a shy nod. "If you can prove it, I'll see no reason to hold back from what we both know I want. In that event... I will be yours."

Jack licked his lips, anticipation creating a quick twitch in his pants. He opened up his cell phone, preparing to enter the numbers that would give him what he wanted most. Gruffly he commanded, "Come sit very close to me, Ianto. Try not to breathe into the phone or utter even a gasp. I can't put it on speaker, or he will know. I have a feeling this call will be brief. He won't commit to much over the phone – unless I can rile him quickly. But, I have the feeling I can do just that."

Ianto nodded, before he moved his chair to be touching Jack's. "Okay, let's do it."

Jack smiled. "Oh yeah. We'll be doing it very soon."

Moments later, John's voice all but hissed into the phone. "Well, it's about time Jackie boy. I've only called you half a dozen times this morning."

Jack smirked. _This was going to be too easy_, he thought. Once again – John would pay the price for going up against the master... and the prize would be all_ his_– at last. "We haven't spoken in how long, John? I didn't see the need to rush to renew contact."

"Always an asshole, aren't you, Harkness?" John sneered. "I think you know why I called."

"Not a clue. I'm on holiday... so if it's casino business, I'm afraid I'll have to refer you to Owen," Jack told him blandly, glad he knew that wasn't the case, or his chief security advisor wouldn't be speaking to him for weeks – if not more.

"Holiday? Since when do you take a holiday? Must be something very interesting pulling your focus from the casino – since we both know you don't trust anyone to watch your business; not even your precious Owen," John fired back. "Now, let's cut to the chase – where is he?"

Jack's eyes flickered to Ianto briefly, seeing that he was taking this all in – and by the wide eyed expression on the Welshman's face determining he had never heard John using such a cold and demanding tone. "He? You mean Owen? Well... as it's morning and he was at the casino all night, I'd assume he's home with his wife."

"You know damned well who I'm talking about. Quit fucking with me, and turn my property back over to me... or I swear, Jack-" John went on in deranged fury.

Ianto bit his lip to stifle the gasp that threatened to erupt. What a fool he'd been. The man was clearly insane... and as Jack predicted – borderline obsessed. There was no way he could continue working for him. He wanted to tell him right now, but he knew he needed to do this Jack's way.

"Or what, John? Exactly what do you think you can do to me?" Jack hissed back, in a low, deadly tone that provoked instant shivers within Ianto.

"I'm not afraid of you, Jack. Hear me well. If Ianto does not return to his home by tonight – I will destroy you!" John snarled, before clicking the phone closed.

Ianto stood quickly to his feet, pacing the terrace, back and forth... running a shaking hand through his hair. "All this time, I've been such a fool. The man is out of his mind... and obsessed. I can't go back there, I just can't. Oh my God, Jack... what am I going to do?"

Jack smiled, willing the predator in him to move cautiously, when his more baser instincts urged him to take him now – in every way possible. He walked towards him, whispering softly, "You don't have to go back, Ianto. For now, you stay with me... and as for your job, we'll work that out later."

"I'll stay... for now. I was completely taken in first by Lisa, then by John... please don't let me be wrong in trusting you," Ianto whispered almost brokenly. "I'm not sure how much more deception I can take."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, stroking his head lightly, unknowing where this unexpected tenderness came from – only knowing that it existed for this man. He kissed the corner of Ianto's mouth, before fastening his lips softly on the one's that so bewitched him. Sipping, licking and sucking on the full lips, Jack groaned out a raspy response, "I want you so much, Ianto... but most of all, I want your trust. Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying that, but it's true. You know where my room is, beautiful. When you're ready – come to me."

Ianto searched Jack's eyes for long moments, only finding sincerity and need within them. He linked his hands around Jack's waist, his eyes glowing with desire – a need that was equally revealed in the older man's eyes. "I'm ready now, Jack. If you want me... I'm yours."

Jack moaned, as he yanked Ianto closer letting him feel the need rising within him, exhilarated in feeling the answering response against him. His voice, low, purposeful and seductive, Jack murmured silkily, "There's no going back now, Ianto Jones. From here on out – you're mine."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ***Warning*** Smut alert this chapter. Perhaps not for reading at the office. *Smiles* I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will bring realities back. Thank you all that are reading & commenting. Most especially those that understand this is a very AU story and that certain OOC tendencies are in place. I appreciate that so very much! =)**

**Chapter 10**

Jack all but pulled Ianto from the terrace in his haste to reach the bedroom in the quickest manner possible; the more they walked – the faster his pace became. He paused only when he passed his disapproving housekeeper. Slowing, yet not fully stopping, Jack clipped out, "I am not to be disturbed under _any _circumstances."

"Yes, Sir..." she responded crisply.

"C'mon, gorgeous... or we won't make it up to the bedroom," Jack growled huskily.

Ianto laughed nervously. "No need to drag me about, you know. I am going with you willingly... remember?"

"Yes," Jack responded in a low hiss. "I have been living with this hard-on from the moment I first spied you on my surveillance cameras. Now is _not _the time for delays."

Ianto visibly shuddered at the raw lust in Jack's voice, upon looking into his eyes that were almost black with desire, Ianto suddenly wondered if he was making the right decision in giving himself so totally to this man. Jack was obviously primal in everything he did. Gleaning the purpose in his eyes, Ianto knew this interlude would not be an exception.

Jack locked the bedroom door, pausing only briefly to run his eyes hotly over Ianto, before he shed his jacket; his fingers next moving to undo his shirt buttons – keeping his eyes firmly on Ianto in the process. His shirt unbuttoned and open, Jack moved towards a wide eyed Ianto, circling him slowly, his body tense and predatory – on the verge of pouncing and mercilessly devouring the Welshman. Continuing to circle him, much as a shark does his next meal, Jack hissed savagely, "Strip for me, Ianto."

Ianto swallowed slowly. "Strip?"

"Yes." Jack's voice dropped deep and guttural, "Trust me, beautiful. You don't want _me _to do it."

Bravely Ianto challenged, "And, if I don't? Will you savage me like a wild animal?"

"You have no idea," Jack rasped into Ianto's ear from directly behind him. "Would you like to test me?"

Ianto quivered at the heaviness of lust in Jack's voice, knowing intuitively Jack's grasp on his control was faltering quickly. With a somewhat coy smile, Ianto began slowly removing his clothing thinking nothing could be hotter than an aroused Jack Harkness. Ianto looked at Jack through eyes narrowed into slits finding his own arousal growing to almost unbearable proportions. Seeing the unmasked hunger in the older man's face, Ianto reveled in the knowledge that it was him provoking it.

Provocatively wriggling out of his slacks, Ianto looked up at Jack, longing clearly visible in his gaze – a look that he knew would be reflected in his own. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he quickly pulled off his socks, smiling when he looked up to see Jack's chest rising and falling as his gaze crawled over each inch of exposed skin. Quirking a brow, Ianto teasingly asked, "See something you like, Sir?"

"Now isn't the time to toy with me," Jack growled, his eyes turning black as he quickly lost his clothing, stripping in a speed that Ianto wouldn't have fathomed as possible. Jack gritted his teeth as he pointed towards Ianto's only remaining article of clothing – his already tented boxers, commanding raggedly, "Lose those now... and get under the sheets"

Ianto quickly moved to do as Jack so fiercely demanded, finding himself captured by the heat in Jack's gaze; knowing he had never seen anything or anyone as overtly sexual as Jack Harkness in full pursuit. He had never wanted anything as he did this with Jack. He didn't pause to think if it would go beyond this moment in time, all he knew was he wanted this ruthless and predatory man in the worse kind of way. And, seeing the erratic breathing in the older man, Ianto didn't think he'd have to wait too very long to enjoy the experience. Ianto pulled at the sheets, before he walked around the bed to slide under the sheets, not needing to look to know that Jack's eyes were all over his back side – he could feel them... hot and longing on him.

Laying down, Ianto's own breathing accelerated as Jack crawled over him on the bed, ripping the sheet off of him in one fluid motion; in the next instant pressing their bodies tightly together – naked skin against the other. Ianto clutched at the sheets beneath him as Jack lowered his weight fully upon him, Jack's cock stiff and hard next to his own, both of them almost mindless in their combined unbearable need. "Jack..." Ianto moaned, uncertain of what he wanted to say... only knowing that he needed something, and knowing he needed it from Jack.

"What do you want, Ianto?" Jack purred in a voice encased in velvet, his mouth settling into the curve of Ianto's neck – his tongue licking and breathing him in as if he wanted to absorb him.

"You. Want you, Jack," Ianto gasped, as Jack's hands skimmed down his sides, sliding underneath to cup the mounds of his ass as his tongue made a trail down the side of his neck... moving to his chest; preparing to drive Ianto crazy with desire as his mouth latched hungrily onto a nipple. "Ahhhh, fuck," Ianto moaned as Jack's teeth closed around the nipple in a ravenous hunger – at the same time one hand reached up to tweak and pull at the twin nipple.

Jack bit, licked, sucked and pulled at the nipples until Ianto was writhing beneath him; as much as the tight confines of their bodies would allow. Proceeding with his erotic ministrations, Jack's eyes that were burning in need, looked up to watch Ianto's mindless loss of control – further determining he would make the Welshman scream and beg for his release before he allowed him to reach it. He had never wanted a man as he did Ianto Jones... and he wouldn't rest until he had him completely. Jack wondered in this moment if he'd ever be able to let the younger man go. At this point in time, he thought the answer to be a resounding no. Jack's gaze primal, his eyes burning with lust, he snarled in a feral tone, "Yes. That's it, beautiful. Burn for me. Want me. Need me as I do you..."

Ianto couldn't be stilled. Moaning and thrashing on the sheets, his cock lifted to move against Jack's. Breathlessly, Ianto murmured, "I do want you, Jack. Please, Jack... take me."

Jack's mouth left the delicious nipple he had been enjoying, knowing his control was almost at it's limit... and there was another treasure he sought to explore before he totally lost it. His voice, deep and husky, Jack told him, "No need to worry about that. I have every intention of taking you... however, first things first. Now, it's time to acquire the taste I've been yearning to know from the first instant I laid eyes on you."

It took no longer for Jack's tongue to lick a stripe down the long length of Ianto's cock, before the Welshman's back arched off of the bed, a gasp escaping his panting lips. "Jack... fuck. I can't take this now."

Jack smiled up at Ianto, his expression full of sinful, erotic delights... ones the older man was well versed in, and intended to explore with the younger man to the fullest. His voice dropping low, dark and gravelly, Jack whispered, "You _will _take it. By the time I'm finished there won't be an inch of you I don't know... that I don't possess. You will learn what it means to become mine, Ianto Jones... and you will thrill at the knowledge, only craving more and more."

Ianto's eyes began to roll back in his head as Jack's tongue deliberately began to stab into the slit that was already leaking the fluids that represented his desire. One hand released it's tenuous grasp on the sheet, his need to touch Jack almost overwhelming. He slid his hand to cup the back of Jack's neck, sifting his fingers in and out of the short hair at the back of his head, his body arching as he began receiving a bittersweet pleasure that was comparable to nothing he'd ever known. He could feel a slight tremor in his legs as Jack's skillful mouth possessed him, and worked him into a state of near mindless bliss. His head moving back and forth on the sheets, Ianto could feel the sweat dripping down his skin as he worried how long he could bear the sweet torture Jack was inflicting upon him.

"Jack... can't take this. It's too much. I need- - -," Ianto sputtered in short panting breaths.

Just for the briefest of moments, Jack backed off from his deep throating of Ianto to look up at him darkly. His gaze feral and his hunger far from abated. Shortly, he rasped out, "I know exactly what you need. Now relax... give into me fully, and you will have it."

Ianto moaned, knowing Jack was determined to continue his torment as he also knew he wanted to experience everything this man had to offer. This man was addictive. He wanted him now. Ianto felt his hips jerking against Jack's mouth, unable to still his movements along with the inability to silence his erratic gasps and moans. With very little warning, Ianto felt his release bursting forward, quickly flooding Jack's mouth, as his trembling increased unable to miss how Jack licked and swallowed around him absorbing each last drop.

What seemed like several minutes later, Jack pulled off with a loud pop sounding as Ianto's cock fell free of his mouth, the older man crawling up to lay his body flat across his young lover's. Jack ground his cock against Ianto's, moving to smash their lips together; sharing the taste of Ianto's essence with him. Without releasing his possession on Ianto's mouth, Jack reached into the drawer next to the bed, artfully withdrawing a bottle of lube and condoms. Jack's tongue slid boldly forward, moving his mouth against the Welshman's with a passion that was long from being satiated. Sliding his hands to clasp around Ianto's hips, Jack whispered with yearning into his mouth, "I need you, Ianto. Now. Are you ready for the next step?"

Ianto placed his own hands on Jack's hips, answering without any need for thought. "Yes, I'm ready. Just go easy... okay?"

Jack smiled, a mixture of need and caring in his expression. Rolling onto his side, he watched Ianto closely, before telling him, "I know it's your first time with a man, Ianto. It will hurt a bit... but, I will make it good for you. I swear. Now, put the condom on me, gorgeous."

Ianto nervously swallowed as he reached out for the condom. Tearing it open, he removed it before moving to complete the task. His eyes widened at the fullness of Jack as he covered him with the protective latex. When he heard Jack hiss in response, Ianto lifted his eyes to meet one's stormy with full blown desire, initially thinking he had hurt him only to realize the brief contact of his hands had served to inflame him more. Ianto completed rolling it on, leaning forward when he had finished to kiss Jack deeply in what was a show of his trust – that he believed Jack would ease him into this union carefully; further meaning to assure the older man that this was exactly what he wanted.

Uncapping the lube, Jack slathered it up and down his encased cock, his eyes moving over Ianto in an unsuppressed need. His voice dropping to a husky pitch, Jack whispered, "Roll onto your belly, Ianto. This will be easier for your first time. Lay flat and reach out to grasp the bed rails." Watching as Ianto moved to comply, Jack licked a trail down Ianto's back until his tongue reached the crack of his ass. Sliding his tongue in and out of the folds, Jack groaned his pleasure, reluctantly pulling back realizing his need to be far too great to linger on such delicious endeavors presently. "Next time I will rim you until you scream for mercy," he hissed. Jack squirted more lube on his fingers, readying himself to prepare Ianto, before he warned, "This will be cold at first... but, you will adjust. This step will make what comes next a bit more bearable."

"Just get on with it," Ianto said from in between clenched teeth, his fear far overshadowed by his immense need for this man. "I need you, Jack."

"No more than I need you, Ianto Jones," Jack growled, as he slid his finger inside of the slight opening, groaning as he felt the tightness that would envelop him; knowing nothing in his experience would feel as infinitely satisfying as Ianto. Slowly he moved his finger, the palm of his other hand pressing into the small of Ianto's back – soothing and keeping him in place. Feeling the tenseness that overtook Ianto at the initial probing, Jack stroked his back softly, before he whispered, "Just try to relax, beautiful. This is the bad part... but, it will get so much better. So much so you will crave it. In time you will beg to enjoy that special burn."

"I'm fine, Jack. Do it. I want to know... I need to feel it all..." Ianto gasped, as he felt what he assumed to be another finger joining in the process. When a third arrived, Ianto moaned at the combination of pleasure and pain. When Jack's fingers moved to scissor him apart, Ianto's hips jerked at the sensations evoked within him. "Burns... but, feels so good, Jack."

Jack leaned forward, placing open mouthed kisses on Ianto's back, before raggedly saying, "You feel so good. I can't wait much longer, Ianto. I need you... fucking now."

"Don't wait, Jack," Ianto whispered, his voice low and husky. "Fuck me now."

"Words I've been waiting to hear from the first time I laid eyes on you. Hold on tight, Ianto... try not to tense up," Jack advised him. His cock moving into position, Jack snarled throatily above him, "I'm going to fuck you so hard... make you mine completely."

Ianto hissed as he felt Jack's cock beginning to slide inside, the pressure and fullness of him so much different from the stroke of his fingers. When Jack inched in further, Ianto immediately understood Jack's urging him to hold on tightly. He grasped the rails so tightly he could see his knuckles turning white, the pain immense... and yet through it all he could feel the pleasure waiting to find him. "It hurts, Jack... but, feels good too."

"Just a little bit more..." Jack gritted out. "Then it will all be pleasure. Fuck you feel so amazing. Like nothing –_ ever_."

Ianto groaned as Jack lunged forward, a shiver erupting inside of him on each determined thrust. The pain beginning to lessen, although the throbbing ache remained, Ianto's hips twitched against Jack's slowly increasing thrusts, their movements in complete sync with the other. "Ahhh, Jack... I don't know what you did, but fuck it feels good."

Jack laughed huskily, increasing his pace knowing he was hitting Ianto's prostate on each pass. Reaching underneath him, he grasped Ianto's cock, pulling on it in succession to his thrusts knowing Ianto would be ready to release again – right along with him. "That wonderful feeling is your prostate. It's where you derive your pleasure. Just give into it."

Ianto bit his lip to keep from screaming as Jack pulled on his cock faster, pumped into his ass even fiercer... driving them both to that precipice they each craved. Maintaining his grip upon the rails, Ianto's hips continued to pick up speed, pushing back against Jack's ramming cock. With a shout, Ianto voiced his pleasure as his release quickly escaped showering Jack's hand and the sheets beneath him. As the aftershocks continued to assail him, Ianto groaned when he felt Jack pumping mercilessly into him driving for and reaching his own sweet oblivion, both of them shattering together.

Jack reluctantly rolled off of Ianto, finding it to be the most desirous of places; yet knowing for the Welshman's comfort he needed give him some room to breathe – for one thing was more than certain. The day had just begun. He was far from finished with him. Sliding the condom off, he tied it and tossed it into the trash, before he turned to gaze at Ianto with his hunger only temporarily satisfied. Stroking his hand along his arm, he looked into Ianto's bemused eyes, smiling as Ianto scurried under the covers. Jack laughed in delight, not knowing when he felt such a closeness to another man. It was usually fuck and go back to business. Ianto Jones would never fit into the categories the others had in the past. Of that, Jack was completely certain. Looking at him intently, Jack asked, "Are you okay, Ianto? I didn't ravage you too badly?"

Ianto blushed, before he answered, "I'm fine. A bit sore... but I'm sure that's normal. Although, I wouldn't object to a shower."

Jack smiled. "That is a fine idea. I would join you... but, I don't think that's what you most need at the moment. However, later... another story entirely."

"You're right about that. Thank you for understanding. I – uhmmm – don't think I have any clothes here."

"No, you don't. I'm going to call Owen and have him collect some of your things. For now, there should be a robe hanging in the bathroom. Change into that for now," Jack told him. He kissed him briefly, before quickly pulling away, marveling at how his body responded to Ianto so effortlessly. No, this wasn't going to be finished for a very long time, he thought to himself. "My bathroom is right through that door, Ianto. Take your time. I need to make some calls, and hopefully have some necessities on the way to you very soon. In the meantime, you can improvise with mine."

"Thank you, Jack." In his modesty, Ianto wrapped the sheet around himself as he walked to the bathroom, looking back at an amused Jack. "Uh, it was wonderful. More so than I ever imagined. Thank you for making it so."

"It was my pleasure, Ianto... in so many ways. And, yes... it was indeed wonderful," Jack smiled softly, watching Ianto until the door closed behind him.

Jack sat up on the side of the bed, off balance and uncertain regarding these tender feelings he felt towards Ianto. He wasn't used to this... and, he wasn't sure if he liked having them. Feelings in his opinion equaled weakness, something that was a danger in his life; yet at the same time he'd never felt more alive than he did now. No matter what the future may bring he knew for certain he wouldn't change a thing.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for the delay on this post. I lost two of my WIP in the past week, so I'm hoping to be moving much quicker on this very soon. Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. It's much appreciated.**

**Chapter 11**

"Sir, are you certain you want me to go?" Mrs. Wilcox asked her employer crisply as she looked around at her unfinished work.

Jack nodded. "Yes. There is nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. Have a good day. I will, of course, pay you the full normal wages."

"Very well, Sir. Thank you," she stated, before Jack pushed in the security code to allow her to leave. He watched on the cameras until she had reached the front gate and successfully departed before he locked everything down once again. Security was everything to him. Now so more than ever. The last thing he wanted was John _fucking_Hart slithering into his home – uninvited.

Jack paced the floor as he waited for Owen's call, uncertain of why he felt so tense – only knowing his gut told him so. Often he had made a decision based on his gut instincts... and more often than not he had been proven correct in doing so. He had a very strong sense of foreboding all revolving around John's interest in Ianto. Something was very wrong. He was certain of it. John showed all the signs of having a full blown obsession on Ianto. Remembering the beautiful interlude they had just shared, Jack couldn't blame John for that. If there ever was a man that an obsession was justified to be spent on – it was the gorgeous Welshman.

Moments later, he was distracted from his thoughts of Ianto when his phone began to ring. Flipping it open, he identified it to be Owen. He answered immediately. "Owen, got something for me?"

"Sure do, Jack. None of it good," Owen answered grimly.

Walking briskly through the house and quickly out onto the terrace, not wanting Ianto to come downstairs and overhear upsetting news, Jack clipped out, "I'm alone. Let's have it."

"Good news is I'm on the way now with Ianto's things. I packed enough for a long stay. I doubt you will want him going back there anytime soon."

"Just tell me what you found, Owen. Now is not the time for charades," Jack growled, almost at the end of his patience.

Owen sighed, knowing this situation was going to escalate quickly... Jack's reactions to the developments making it even more precarious. "Well, it seems someone has been keeping a very close eye on Ianto. The security camera over the entrance to his apartment isn't really normal for an apartment – high scale place or not... and, inside – you'd think it was Fort Knox being protected."

"I take it you're saying the cameras extend to the interior as well?" Jack asked in between clenched teeth.

"Exactly. Cameras and microphones are in every room of the apartment. Fuck, Jack... even the bathroom. What kind of sicko does that?" Owen asked in disgust.

Jack responded with harsh expletives. "I can answer that."

"You know who is basically stalking Ianto?" Owen asked in surprise, more so that Jack had been holding out on him.

"It appears that our dear friend John Hart has a crush on his employee. It's my gut feeling that it's a very dangerous one. This only reaffirms my suspicions..." Jack hissed, finding his hand shaking in fury at John's despicable actions.

"Hart..." Owen said with a sneer. "Fuck. Are we never to be rid of him? I told you years ago we should have offed him. Hell, I even volunteered to do the job."

"Hmmmph. In hindsight that wasn't my best decision. Did you get them all disabled?" Jack asked, knowing the answer without asking... but finding in the case of Ianto Jones he didn't want any loose ends to come back to haunt him later.

Owen snorted. "Of course, I did. That's what took so long. I disabled them and bagged them up, all except the one outside of the apartment. That might have looked a bit odd to the neighbors. I have no doubt Hart is going into cardiac arrest watching as I disabled them, one by one."

Jack laughed briefly. "Yes, I'll bet he is at that. I don't doubt I will be getting another call from him soon. Did you find anything else there?"

"Yes, and that's the bad news," Owen told him realizing his boss would be shocked something would top what he had told him already.

"It gets worse?" Jack grumbled.

"I think so," Owen answered. "There was a message on the answering machine, it was Lisa Hallett clearly in distress. She was sobbing and in a state of hysterics, saying over and over – 'He's found me and now he's going to kill me'. Lisa didn't mention your name, but I had the impression she was referring to you."

Jack swore, shaking his head back and forth. "This has Hart written all over it. Somehow he got to her. Well, we can resolve this. Have our people move in and bring her to me."

"Easier said than done, Jack. Her message broke off when she screamed – 'It's too late for me. Save yourself, Ianto.'. I am assuming she's been murdered... and I would advise checking Ianto's cell phone. If this is Hart's doing, he wouldn't leave it to chance on just the home phone."

"Yes, no doubt there will be another message. Good job, Owen. Thank you," Jack told his friend in all sincerity... realizing the war with John Hart had been raised to a new level. "I have Ianto's phone. How about you bring Toshiko with you. We just might need her special skills."

Owen laughed, as he smiled at his wife. "Great minds think alike. She's with me now."

"Remind me to give you a raise when this is finished."

"I'm glad to do it, Jack... but, most especially if it makes it so John Hart is out of our lives forever. But... I won't turn down a raise," Owen accepted with a grin.

"See you both soon. Be careful. You never know where that lunatic might be lurking," Jack told him in all seriousness.

* * *

><p>Jack went back inside intent on searching Ianto out, knowing they needed to talk before Owen and Toshiko arrived. He only hoped that Ianto believed him, and gave the matter the serious concern it deserved. John Hart was a threat, undoubtedly he had become slightly unhinged in his obsession for Ianto... and, he couldn't take this lightly. Jack had no doubt he could neutralize John... but, having either an uncooperative or disbelieving Ianto would be a complication they most definitely did not need. Jack didn't have long to wait for Ianto as he watched him descending the staircase, to his dismay looking sexy and all too enticing wrapped inside of Jack's robe.<p>

"You look good in my robe, Ianto Jones. Infinitely delicious... a taste I wish I had the time to explore now, but we are about to have company. However, I'll take a small sample until I have you all to myself once again..." Jack growled, his thoughts of talk pushed to the back of his mind at the instant he had viewed Ianto in all his seductive glory. Jack groaned as he watched the flush staining Ianto's face, the shyness that lived within the Welshman turning him on more than he could possibly understand. With a guttural growl, Jack said, "The things you do to me..."

Jack's eyes darkened as they fell upon Ianto's lips. One hand wrapped around his waist, as the other cupped the back of his neck pulling him closer until they stood toe to toe, their mouths mashing together – teeth clashing, tongues intertwining, hands grasping tightly around each other. Jack tightened the hand behind Ianto's neck, securing and dominating his mouth totally. Nothing had ever tasted as Ianto did to him... Jack begun to think nothing ever would. Feeling his cock rising, along with Ianto's lifting against his own, Jack moaned knowing they had to slow this down. Pulling back reluctantly, Jack took a step back almost undone by Ianto's yearning gaze.

"Fuck, Ianto... don't look at me like that. You know I don't want to stop. I want you so fucking badly right now. Having you only made the desire sharper. Now isn't the time. Owen and his wife will be arriving at any moment with your things along with providing some expertise in your dilemma with John," Jack told him, knowing he had to tell him everything, no matter how much it unsettled the younger man.

Ianto's face suddenly became serious. "Has John done something?"

Jack sighed deeply. "Let's go into the living room. There's much to talk about."

Slowly, Ianto followed him, knowing something was very wrong. He had cursed himself ever since he had realized how duped he had been by his boss. He was only grateful that he had gotten away when he had. Ianto was coming to realize he had never really knew John Hart... and, nothing Jack would tell him now would be much of a surprise. His instincts had always told him something wasn't quite right, but he had shrugged it off to a byproduct of his suspicious nature. Now that he had met Jack, all of John's strange and erratic behavior made so much more sense. Ianto took a seat on the sofa, watching Jack expectantly as he sat down beside him knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'll be quick, Ianto. I want you to be briefed as much as we can before Owen arrives," Jack said, as he reached out to clasp Ianto's hand in his own, still unsettled by this uncommon sensitivity swelling within him for this man... but, coming to the realization it was just how things were now. He feared for Ianto in the event John got his hands on him. What astounded him the most that it wasn't out of some possessive jealousy he had for another man touching Ianto – most especially John Hart; although he knew he would be savagely jealous of anyone touching him... but, at the heart of the matter – it was so much more. Jack was genuinely becoming much more than simply fond of the Welshman... and, he was without a doubt worried about him. He didn't know how it had happened, but he knew he cared about Ianto – deeply. He would not let anyone harm him. Not now... and what scared him the most was the feeling that his protective instincts would never change towards this man.

"Okay, just tell me, Jack," Ianto implored him apprehensively.

Jack nodded. "Owen went to collect your things. I asked him to sweep the place. Call it my suspicious nature. Let me assure you, Ianto – that decision was solely based on your connection to John Hart and nothing to do with you. I trust you."

"Thank you for that, Jack. That means a lot after how we started."

"The decision proved to be a very good one. Owen uncovered various cameras and microphones throughout your apartment. Owen says every room was covered with some kind of surveillance. I know you don't want to believe this... but, I know John Hart only too well – this has his name all over it," Jack spat out, feeling rage swelling inside of him still at John's violation of Ianto.

Ianto looked at Jack dumbfounded for a long moment, not expecting what he was told. Lifting his eyes to meet Jack's searching gaze, Ianto nodded his understanding and answered, "I believe you. There is no one else that would perpetrate such an act. I feel like such a fool."

"Don't feel like that. John is an expert in deception. He has practiced this to a fine art for years now. Any equipment he would have used would have been state of the art, and most likely not detectable unless one was searching for it. Owen had the technology to find them quickly," Jack explained tersely, wishing in this moment he could wrap his hands around the neck of John Hart.

"I owe you so much... and Owen. I'll be sure to thank him," Ianto said, looking at Jack dejectedly. His eyes narrowed when Jack averted his gaze. "There's more, isn't there?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, still maintaining a tight grasp on Ianto's hand. Nodding, he said, "Yes, I'm afraid so. There was a message on your answering machine – one of distress coming from Lisa Hallett. A message which ended with her screams and accusations of me coming for her. I was, of course, here with you... but, it's my contention that John is trying to damn me in your eyes."

"What are you saying, Jack?" Ianto demanded to know, with unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I am saying that it appears that Lisa has been murdered... and, I believe it was ordered by John Hart. I'll warn you that John is usually very thorough in his plotting. The answering machine is probably only one message. I'm returning your cell phone to you. Once you have listened, I am hoping we can collect enough information to trace this back to John," Jack told him stiffly, having no doubt that there would be phone calls linking John to the obviously deceased Lisa. Jack looked deeply into Ianto's eyes, before he fervently said, "Please tell me you believe me, Ianto. I can't tell you how important this is to me. I don't even understand it... but, I need to know that you believe I had no hand in this. Please, Ianto give me this much."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Well, Ianto?" Jack prompted, fixing a narrow eyed and fervent stare upon the Welshman. "Your silence isn't very reassuring..."

"I... I'm sorry, Jack. Right now, I'm trying to process what you've told me," he said as the shimmering tears slid down his face. "I know Lisa horribly betrayed and used me... but, I did care about her."

Jack reached out to squeeze Ianto's hand, gratified when he didn't recoil from the touch. "I know you did. You have a beautiful and strong heart. I honestly admire that in you."

Ianto looked up at the heartfelt emotion that he could clearly detect in Jack's voice, knowing this wasn't standard Jack Harkness. This on the surface hard, cold and controlling man did have a caring heart. Perhaps it didn't display to the world often, but it did exist. That it was now being expressed in regards to him made Ianto's heart skip a beat or two faster. Flushing slightly as he lifted his free hand to brush away his tears, his eyes probed Jack's deeply. Ianto smiled softly, before whispering, "I'm onto you, Mr. Jack Harkness."

"Oh really, Jones. How so?" Jack queried, smirking at the warmth he could view rekindling in Ianto's eyes.

"The world sees you as a man of stone. No softer feelings... but, you do have them. Jack Harkness does have a heart," Ianto mused aloud.

Jack scowled, before turning away, but not quickly enough for Ianto to miss the smile that crossed his lips. Turning back, attempting to appear fierce and foreboding, Jack grumbled, "That's utter rubbish."

Ianto leaned forward, kissing Jack briefly across the lips, the slight contact causing the older man to groan in response. Pulling back, he whispered, "It's okay, Sir. Your secret is safe with me."

"There is no secret," Jack growled, punctuating his words by giving Ianto a hard and thorough kiss that was enough to drive all thoughts of teasing clear from the younger man's mind. Jack was precious moments away from forgetting about their impending company and laying him out on the couch, when he heard the chiming of the bells signaling their arrival. Jack reluctantly pulled free, telling his young lover in no uncertain terms, "This will continue later, dear boy."

"If you're lucky," Ianto retorted cheekily.

Jack growled anew at his teasing Welshman as he moved to welcome his guests. "Brave now, aren't you? We'll see how you feel later when I have you solely at my mercy."

"Promises, promises," Ianto quipped, smiling half heartedly as he watched Jack saunter out of the room to answer the door. His lightness only in existence when he'd been in Jack's arms. Out of them all he could feel was the pain and destruction that seemingly had been evoked by a man that was still obviously obsessed with him. He knew Jack was a commanding and powerful presence... but could he stop the maniacal mind of John Hart? He truly hoped so... for he knew alone he would be powerless to stand against such evil.

* * *

><p>John Hart paced back and forth in his office, his rage swelling like never before. He hadn't counted on Owen finding the cameras and microphones so quickly. Of course, he knew he didn't implement that search on his own. He knew exactly who to blame for that development.<p>

Jack_ fucking_ Harkness. How he hated that man. If he could get his hands on him right now he would surely kill him slowly and painfully. Interfering, beautiful prick. He knew Jack had already taken what had been _his _to take. All the more reason to despise Jack. He already had enough reason years ago when he had cruelly spurned his advances... but now to have taken what he wanted most – that was unforgivable. Jack would pay for this outrage... as would the gorgeous Welshman in granting his submission.

Gritting his teeth, in his mind's eye he could see the two of them writhing upon Jack's bed, mocking him as they fucked like animals. Clenching his fists, John snarled in savage fury, "The last laugh won't be on me, Jackie boy. I will get Ianto away from you. He will be my captive... and when I'm ready I will allow you to find him completely under my influence. Drugged and begging for me to use him. When you beg me to end the torment, I will fuck him one last time before I kill him before your eyes. Then, I will kill you." Laughing in an evil crazed hysteria, John ran his fingers over the drugs he would use to make Ianto submit. "Soon, my beauty... I will have you, and then it will be over for you and your lover."

Picking up the phone he called his main enforcer. "Bruce, listen closely. I want you to stake out Harkness' home. What I want is simple. When he leaves I want you to incapacitate him. You are NOT to kill him. If he leaves I think he'll have Ianto with him. Ianto is to be brought to me untouched and unharmed. Any questions?"

"No, Sir..." A brief pause and he asked, "You said not to kill Harkness. What am I do to with him?"

"Beat him within an inch of his life... but, leave him breathing and able to find help. That is not how I want his death to come." His eyes alight with evil menace, he whispered, "His death will be when he is emotionally crushed and it will be delivered solely by my hand."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be in touch," Bruce vowed, slipping into his car to discreetly follow his orders.

"Remember, this is to be outside of Jack Harkness' home. You cannot breach his security system. That will alert the police immediately."

"I understand, Sir. Don't worry. I'll have Ianto back where he belongs soon," he promised, his fear of his employer more than apparent in his voice.

John smiled coldly. "See that you do."

* * *

><p>The four of them listened to the message on Ianto's cell phone together. Jack and Owen locked eyes, while Toshiko kept her sympathetic gaze fixed firmly on Ianto's tear streaked face. She had just met Ianto, but they had formed an instant connection. His pain and compassion was so raw and real, it was impossible for anyone not to be affected by it.<p>

Jack pulled his eyes to Ianto slowly, before he hesitantly said, "I'd like to listen to it again, Ianto. If it's too much for you I can take Tosh with me to listen privately. We need to make certain no background noises can be identified."

"It's fine, Jack. Go ahead. I want this over..." Ianto barely whispered, keeping his eyes downcast.

Tosh continued to look at Ianto in concern. "Are you sure, Ianto? You don't have to put yourself through this."

"Yes, I do. Please, play it again, Jack..." Ianto said, locking his reddened eyes to Jack's that were filled with obvious concern and regret.

Jack nodded, before he pushed the button. "_**Ianto... I hope this message reaches you in time. I treated you horribly. I will regret that until I take my last breath. I only hope one day you will forgive me. For the sake of the time you once loved and believed in me, do this for me now, Ianto... You must get away from Jack Harkness. I know he's found me. There is no escape for me now. There is hope for you." **_Screams of terror filled the room as pounding was heard on her down. She could be heard running through the room, as she gasped shallowly, _**"Run Ianto. Go back home. Seek refuge with your employer. He is a good man. He will protect you from him. Don't wait, Ianto... go now**_." The call ended with shots echoing into the room, and clearly heard to be tearing into Lisa's body. A dull thump of the phone falling to the floor, before the call abruptly disconnected.

Tosh looked at Ianto, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ianto. I understand you loved her once. No matter what she has done... no one deserves this."

Ianto looked up, wiping fresh tears from his cheeks. "You're right. She didn't. Now what happens?"

"Now, I use my contacts to see if there has been a missing person report or a body matching Lisa's description. My gut tells me we won't find anything. Nor the phone she called you on," Tosh answered, as she begin typing rapidly on her laptop, her eyes transfixed to the screen in front of her.

Owen nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Jack. She'll find something... she always does."

"I know that, Owen. I haven't done anything wrong. I have been here with Ianto... and I haven't assigned anyone to move in on Lisa Hallett. This is John Hart... pure and simple," Jack growled in menacing fury.

Ianto swallowed slowly, before he spoke in a quiet raspy voice, "Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack asked, watching Ianto closely.

"It doesn't matter what Tosh finds out. I know you didn't do this," Ianto said, looking deeply into the older man's eyes.

Owen's eyes widened as he viewed the sigh of relief that passed through Jack's lips... and the surprising light that fell into his eyes. He smiled slowly to himself. Jack bloody Harkness actually cares about someone. There might be a silver lining in this entire mess, he continued to think.

"Thank you, Ianto," Jack responded simply, still trying to hold himself aloof... knowing he was failing miserably.

At once they all turned towards Tosh when she suddenly stopped clicking and scrolling, her eyes lifting to them in question. Jack moved behind her, asking curtly, "Find something?"

"I think I have, Jack. I pulled up Lisa's phone records. She received a call a short time before what I believe to be her time of death. Do you recognize it?"

Jack looked closely, a cold smile forming on his lips. "Indeed I do. John Hart's private number."

Owen snorted in derision. "What a stupid son-of-a-bitch. He planned this out well. Dumbass mother fucker used his own phone line."

Ianto's eyes widened at Owen's colorful phrasing. "Well, it doesn't prove he killed Lisa. He had offered to help me find her, being my boss he could say he was tracking her down – for me."

Jack swore under his breath. "Good point, Ianto. It's a good defense. May or may not hold up. However, if we can turn up the shooter... things can change."

Owen looked towards his wife. "What about a body? Find that yet?"

Tosh looked up in a mock scowl at her husband. "Relax, darling. I'm trying. Remember, I'm hacking here... I am not actually on a police computer."

Owen grunted. "Semantics. It's the same when you are at the keyboard."

Jack grinned as he watched Tosh pause to stick her tongue out at her husband, all of the men smiling when Owen embarrassed her by muttering out his response. "Later, my love."

Her attention once more back on the screen, she looked up after exhausting every search in each possible county her body could have been recovered. "There's nothing. Her body has most definitely not been found."

Jack nodded. "I suspected as much. John didn't have anything to pin me to it. He did this to get Lisa out of his way, along with attempting to place doubt in Ianto's mind. It's all text book John Hart mind games."

"Well, he failed miserably," Ianto observed.

"It's not over yet, Ianto. John Hart isn't one to give up. He went to all this trouble to both eliminate your girlfriend and discredit me. He won't give up," Jack told him bluntly.

"So, what's the plan, Jack?" Owen asked sharply.

Jack frowned in deep thought for several moments. "My hunch is that he's going to try to grab Ianto outside of my impenetrable gates. That is the one thing I won't allow to happen."

Ianto groaned, his gut churning with thoughts that this would never be over. "I can't stay here forever, Jack."

"You will stay here until I decide it's safe for you to leave," Jack clipped out in commanding fashion. Looking towards Owen and Tosh, he said, "You will be our eyes on the outside. I want you to keep digging, and alert me to the smallest detail found."

Tosh stood, moving to hug Jack tightly. "Don't you worry, Jack. If something is there... I will find it."

Jack kissed her on the cheek, before growling at Owen. "You take care of this lady."

Owen smiled lovingly at his wife. "Don't you worry about that, Jack."

Jack walked them to the door, stopping only to assure they were safely off the grounds and the security system was fully intact, before he rejoined a trembling Ianto. He stepped forward, pulling the younger man into his arms. Cradling him closely to his chest, he stroked the back of his head, whispering softly, "It's okay, Ianto. We're just going to lay low for awhile. John will get desperate and make his move... and then I will make sure he is out of your life forever." He kissed Ianto softly on the side of his neck, his eyes cold and filled with a murderous rage burning with the death of John Hart. Ice pooling in his veins, he said, "It will be over soon, gorgeous. John Hart will_ never _get close to what's mine again."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the delay. I am going back to shorter chapters in my stories – hoping that will assist in updating quicker. The rush of R/L doesn't allow for many other choices. I hope to have the bad things resolved in the next couple of chapters... so, we can get these two guys to a good place. Thank you all that have been reading & commenting. I appreciate that so much. Please continue to do so. That is my primary motivation.**

**Chapter 13**

Jack frowned as he flipped open his phone to see Owen's number displayed, not long after he had left with Tosh. He motioned for Ianto to have a seat on the sofa, before answering, "What's up, Owen?"

"It's me, Jack..." Tosh responded tartly.

"Toshiko? Has something happened?" Jack asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yes. We had barely passed through the gates when our car was run off the road. It's my assumption we were mistaken for you," Tosh responded in quick order.

Jack gritted his teeth, averting his eyes from Ianto's inquisitive gaze, not wanting to worry the younger man, but knowing this war had stepped up yet another notch. "Are either of you injured?"

"No, we're fine. But, this obviously means John is coming for you now..."

"Fucking Hart. I should have killed him years ago," Jack hissed in between clenched teeth.

"Tsk tsk. You shouldn't make death threats when you are speaking to a Federal Agent," Tosh chuckled playfully.

Jack smiled briefly. "I think I'll take my chances, darling. So, where's Owen? Hiding under the hood?"

"I won't tell him you said that," she laughed. "No, he's holding a gun on the perpetrator. I rendered him unconscious before calling you."

"You have him? That's great," Jack answered, a plan in mind. "Now, you trust me - right, sweetheart?"

Tosh audibly groaned. "This is where you ask me if I have contacted the local authorities... right?"

"Something like that," Jack answered, giving Ianto a glance and what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. "I want you to bring him inside."

"Now, Jack. He has broken at least one law that we know of – running us off the road. I'm sure that's small potatoes on his list of crimes. I really think we should let law enforcement handle this..." Tosh bemoaned, while both of them knew she trusted Jack and would abide by his decision.

"So speaks a member of law enforcement..." Jack mercilessly teased. "Tosh, be realistic. You know this man is a puppet of John Hart's – one who undoubtedly either holds his employer in high esteem or lives in fear of his wrath – if not both. The police won't get a damn word out of him. John's high powered attorneys will waltz in there and get him out of there. Then, this all begins again with nothing resolved. Don't worry about the damage to your car - I will take care of it."

"I'm not worried about the damn car." Tosh sighed, knowing Jack spoke the truth. "So, what's the plan, Jack?"

"I will meet you at the gate. We will drag his worthless ass in here. I can make him talk..." Jack whispered in a cold lethal voice, one that caused Ianto's eyes to widen perceptively.

"That works for the moment... but, Jack you know using such coercion won't be admissible into court."

"I don't see this case going to court. I see a more permanent resolution forthcoming," Jack hissed under his breath.

Tosh's eyes widened, knowing exactly what her dear friend was saying. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that... but, I will do as you ask – for now. I owe you several times over, and I do agree... your means no matter how barbaric will most likely produce the most effective results."

"Thank you for trusting me, Tosh. I am looking for a quick resolution so everyone can safely go back to their lives."

Tosh chuckled knowingly. "You don't fool me for one moment, Jack Harkness. You've fallen for Ianto... and, I think it's great."

Jack shuttered his eyes briefly, not wanting anyone to see the emotion he knew to be dwelling in them each time he thought of any harm befalling the gorgeous Welshman. With a soft smile, Jack scoffed, "Women. You always see what's not there. No time to argue that now. I'll be down in just a few minutes. I won't open the gate until I have reached it... I don't want to take the chance of any other lurkers."

"Okay, Jack. That should be in plenty of time. Owen is glaring at me to wrap this call up," she responded with a mild laugh. "He's stirring a bit, but I believe he should be out cold for a bit longer yet."

"Good enough. I'll be there soon," Jack answered, before ending the call. He turned to look at Ianto, ordering him crisply, "You will remain safely inside. I do not need to be worrying over your whereabouts."

Ianto stood up to walk towards Jack. "Don't be ridiculous, Jack. This whole situation is about me. I am not some little hothouse flower. I can help."

"Ianto, I know you are not a flower – no matter how pretty you may be," Jack replied tongue in cheek. "I need to focus out there – with the gates open, I need to get in and out in the quickest manner possible. I don't need to worry about you. We don't know where John is right now. He could snatch you in an instant if we are not adequately prepared. That is something I refuse to allow to happen."

"Fine, just go. I see there's no arguing with you," Ianto grumbled, realizing the longer he delayed Jack – the more time that was wasting.

Jack smiled, before he brushed his lips softly across Ianto's exploring them deeply and all too briefly for both men. "Why don't you go get changed now that you have your things. I am going to do this... and then, we are going to spend the evening together. It's all going to be over soon, Ianto. That I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Jack. Then we can all get on with our lives..." Ianto whispered, quickly finding himself becoming lost in the concern in Jack's eyes.

"When this is finished, we will have a long talk about that," Jack answered, kissing Ianto once more before forcing himself to step away. Once at the doorway, Jack looked back giving Ianto a warm smile, oblivious to the fact he was displaying emotions he had never known he possessed. "Not much longer, gorgeous. The future is something to look forward to now... not dread."

Ianto nodded, watching at the window as Jack left, his voice a soft hopeful whisper, "I hope so, Jack. With all my heart... I hope."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This story is nearly completed. There is only one more chapter remaining. I hope you will enjoy the rest of the journey taking them to a happy place. Thank you for reading & commenting. I do appreciate it!**

**Chapter 14**

John slammed the phone down ferociously, surprised the handset didn't shatter in his anger. Two fucking hours he had been trying to contact the muscle that was to bring Ianto to him. No responses had been given to his messages. He knew exactly what that meant. Cursing himself for all kinds of a fool for allowing that brainless idiot to oversee this juncture of his plan, he paced back and forth in a concentrated effort to decide what to do next. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Jack had his man. It was only a question of how long it took to make the weak fool sing like a canary. He couldn't afford to sit around and wait for that fallout.

Grabbing a duffel bag from his office closet, he began emptying out his safe – thankful he always kept large quantities of cash readily available for any such occurrences. He knew Jack only too well. They would be watching his bank accounts soon – if they hadn't already. Despite Jack's lifestyle, he had connections in law enforcement. He probably already had them on the case. Thankfully, he had decided to destroy Lisa Hallett's body. Having her remains found would be the worse possible scenario now.

How he wished he had time to deal with Jack now... but, there would be another time. He would make sure of that. Ianto, he whispered in his head – in this moment a mixture of epitath and curse. This was all his fault. If he'd come to him as he was supposed to... and stayed far away from Jack Harkness – everything would have went according to his plans. He would pay for that. As he would pay for giving himself to Jack. He would not leave this place alone – Ianto Jones would be coming with him. He would be drugged and totally submissive to his will. He would use him over and over again... and when he was finished not even Jack would desire the remains.

John tossed his cell phone into the fireplace, knowing he could be tracked in that manner... now leaving nothing to chance. He pulled two prepaid cell phones out of his safe that he held onto for such emergencies. One he placed in his pocket, before placing the other in his bag along with the chargers. He walked out of the backdoor of the club, brushing off any that tried to delay him. He turned on the phone, waiting for it to power up as he hoped that Jack was as weak and true to form as he suspected. If he knew Jack Harkness – and he knew him extremely well – he would have returned Ianto's cell phone to him as a gesture of trust. Not a bad idea, he thought... knowing how tempting Ianto Jones truly was.

Slipping into his car that was conveniently not registered to his real name, John pressed the numbers that he knew by memory, hoping in this case he was right about Jack. He smiled as he heard his prey answering after two short rings... his eyes shuttering closed briefly after finally hearing him again. His voice came out in a low and pleased purr. "Hello, Ianto."

"John?" he almost squeaked, his eyes locking with Owen from across the room.

"Are you alone, Eye Candy?" John asked, his voice as thick as velvet.

"Yes. Jack is occupied at the moment," Ianto answered in between clenched teeth, watching as Owen moved closer.

John released a hiss under his breath. "I'm quite sure he is. I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say. You do trust me, don't you?"

"I did... once upon a time," Ianto answered with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Owen made a motion with his hand, indicating he was off to alert Jack. Ianto nodded in response, gritting his teeth as he listened to John's entirely too sugary voice.

"That you could doubt me deeply saddens me, Ianto. I can't tell you how badly I can respond to such disappointment..." John spoke softly, a menace at the back of his voice.

"It's not my intention to upset you, John... nor has it ever been," Ianto answered, knowing keeping John calm was the best thing he could do; while another part of him wanted to hurl accusations and contempt at the man's head. "What exactly do you want, John?"

"What I've always wanted, dear boy. I want you..." John whispered, lust dripping in his voice as he no longer attempted to hide it.

"John, I'm flattered truly... but, that's never going to happen, most especially not now," Ianto answered, knowing how much his words would enrage the obsessed man.

A tense silence followed. "You mean because of Jack? You've fallen for his lies and deception, haven't you? I told you not to trust him... that he would use you. It's not too late, Ianto. I know you are a resourceful young man. You can find a way out of there... and once you do I will get you away from there and _him_."

Ianto smiled as Jack strode into the room, tense lines upon his face. "That's just the thing, John. I don't want to get away from him. He's what I want... all I'll ever want." Before he could say more, Jack stretched his hand out to take the phone, both smiling at each other in trust and acceptance.

Jack had never wanted to kiss the Welshman more than he did in this moment, however he realized he had other matters to complete before having Ianto to himself once more. Soon, very soon. He placed the phone to his ear, his eyes blazing contemptuously with a hate that had been amassed for many years. "John, I believe Ianto has just told you goodbye in his own more civilized way. Continue to push me and I won't follow the same path."

John's eyes became dark and cold. "Jack," he sneered. "You won this round, but it's not over."

"Oh, but it is." Jack lowered his voice to a menacing whisper. "Ianto is mine. If you ever think to threaten what is mine, I will hunt you like the animal you have become and dispatch you accordingly. This is your final warning. Goodbye, John."

Ianto flushed at the words that fell so easily from Jack's mouth. A part of him knowing he should be disputing this possessive tendency in Jack towards him... but, another part of him relishing the fact that he cared that much. He was deeply confused regarding how he should respond to it. He hoped in time it balanced out to where Jack didn't feel the need to be so predatory with him. But, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Jack Harkness in his hunting mode was incredibly erotic. Ianto took his phone back from Jack, deciding to test the waters and tease him. "You know, Sir... this possessiveness is a bit offsetting at times."

"Really, Ianto?" Jack purred as he clasped his hand around the back of Ianto's neck, pulling him forward to seal their lips together in a hot, deep and searching kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed for several moments before a disgruntled voice resounded behind them.

"Hey! Stop that, Harkness. I don't need to see your tongue dueling exercises..." Owen grumbled.

Jack laughed as he grudgingly released Ianto's lips. He wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him closely to his side. "I'd say you have a problem then, mate. I think in the future you're going to see a lot more of it... at least I hope so."

Owen couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face at the look his best friend was bestowing on the younger man. He really couldn't be more pleased. He thought it to be good order that the both of them were settled down in domestic bliss – and, he had the feeling Jack wasn't far from being exactly just that. "I just stepped back in to tell you Tosh and the police are finished with Hart's stooge."

"And?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to hear anything... but by the smile on my wife's face I'd say he sung like a canary."

Ianto released a sigh of relief, hugging Jack to him tightly. He looked up at the older man with a still unnamed emotion shining from his eyes. "It's really going to be alright... isn't it?"

"I'm sure of it, Ianto. When you are ready you can come to work for me. I'll try not to chase you around the surveillance room," Jack laughed, smashing their lips together tightly, only separating when another voice penetrated their senses.

"Can't you two stay off of each other for even five minutes?" Tosh demanded, standing in the doorway with hands on her hips. Her stern look quickly transposed into a smile seeing how wrapped up in each other the couple actually were. A heartwarming sight that she'd never hoped or imagined to see. "Well, I have very good news."

Jack watched her closely, asking shortly, "Which is?"

"The perpetrator gave John Hart up completely... and someone tipped off the authorities just as Hart was leaving his club. As it stands now we have them both," Tosh told them, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's fantastic. I could kiss you senseless, you little minx. I wonder just who tipped off the authorities so quickly..." Jack said, eyeing her shrewdly.

Owen cleared his throat once again. "Ermmmm. My wife, Harkness. Only kisses on the cheek are permitted."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Owen. I think Jack's kisses are a bit more centered now," Tosh replied, looking at Jack knowingly and elated at the realization.

Jack turned his eyes toward Ianto, unable to dispute Tosh's words. "Perhaps you're right, my friend. Now how about you get that trash out of my house... I'd like to enjoy some 'special time' with Ianto."

Owen rolled his eyes, nudging his wife forward. "Not the first time Jack has ushered us out wanting to have sex. But, I have a feeling this one will be a keeper."

Tosh turned to look at them one last time, smiling as she looked at them with their arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other as if no other existed for them. She nodded in agreement. "I'd guarantee it."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is the end of this little adventure. I do hope you have enjoyed it. I always love moving them towards their happy ending that they so richly deserve. Thank you for joining me in this endeavor. We began with a bit of Gwen, so I warn we have her in the final chapter. I'm afraid, a bit of Gwen bashing. The plot bunny couldn't resist! Okay, I couldn't. Sorry! Thank you to those that have been reading & commenting. It is greatly appreciated and what always motivates me to keep moving. Your parting thoughts would be most welcome. Thank you, until next time. =)**

**Chapter 15**

Ianto sat down at the bar following the end of his first week working for Jack. He smiled at Rhys in greeting, noticing he was flirting with the barmaid, the same one that Ianto hadn't failed to notice finding every opportunity all evening to attempt gaining Jack's attention. All of it to no avail. He smirked, thinking that being in charge of the surveillance cameras had multiple advantages. He was assuring that the casino was running smoothly... and he could see Jack, even from a distance. In his opinion, it was the best of all possible worlds. He hadn't voiced the words yet... but, he was unequivocally in love with that man. How it had happened he didn't know – all he knew was that Jack Harkness owned his heart – hook, line and sinker.

Rhys sauntered over, smiling warmly at Ianto. "Get you a drink, Ianto?"

"Sounds good. How about Beam and Coke?" Ianto asked, deciding to divert from his normal.

Gwen's eyes narrowed on him sharply. "You do know that Jack doesn't approve of drinking whilst on duty – most especially his security team."

Rhys frowned at her in confusion. "Gwen, how is that your business?"

"Just saying..." she grumbled.

Ianto rolled his eyes, more than knowing what was going on here. Obviously, Jack hadn't been quite discreet enough in hiding his 'special' interest in Ianto – and she didn't like it one bit. "Actually, I am off duty now."

Placing the drink in front of Ianto, the jovial bartender asked, "So, how did your first week go?"

"Very well, thanks. Jack has a well oiled machine here. It was a very smooth transition for me."

Gwen smiled dreamily. "Jack does everything well."

Ianto noticed Rhys' glare at his not so devoted girlfriend, before he spoke words that he knew would have the Welsh girl wanting to stab him in the back. Huskily, he purred, "That he does."

She gasped, apparently offended by his tone, when Ianto's spine tingled feeling breath upon his neck; instinctively knowing the exact source. Smiling, Ianto greeted him without looking. "I believe I am off duty, Sir. Unless, there was something else you needed."

Jack moved closer, whispering for Ianto's ears alone. "I need a great many things, gorgeous. How about you finish your drink, and come up to my office. I'll be more than glad to show you..."

Ianto chuckled sexily, oblivious to how quickly the other two pair of eyes at the bar immediately gauged Jack's reaction. He picked up his glass, downing it in two long swallows. Standing up, he tossed a C note onto the bar, before turning to meet the fire in Jack's gaze... knowing if Jack was trying to keep their relationship a secret – he had now failed miserably. "I would be more than glad to be shown..."

Rhys laughed as he watched them moving away, eliciting an outraged snarl from his girlfriend. They hadn't taken more than two steps when Gwen moved to forestall them. Immediately, Rhys snapping at her, "Gwen, leave it alone. Can't you see how things are?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Rhys..." she snapped, doggedly nipping at Jack's heels. "Jack? Could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked, giving Ianto a pointed glare; one that spoke in volumes that she wanted him to make himself scarce.

Jack's back tensed as he was moving away with Ianto, his jaw ticking as he felt her rapid approach. He smiled softly at Ianto, reaching up to lightly brush his cheek, before saying, "How about you wait for me upstairs." He gave Gwen one withering glance, before he looked back to the Welshman. "This won't take long."

Ianto smiled and nodded, moving immediately to Jack's private lift... and to a place that he knew could lead to paradise; much different than his first visit there. He glanced at Gwen, momentarily feeling pity for her unrequited feelings towards Jack, but thought better of it upon seeing the cold emptiness in her gaze. Realization immediately dawned – she didn't care about Jack. She wanted to use him, perhaps even boast at him being her trophy piece. She didn't know Jack Harkness at all. He would never be a possession. He would always be in command. The possessor. And, Ianto wouldn't have this dynamic man any other way.

Jack watched as Ianto stepped into the lift, not removing his eyes until the doors closed him away from him. He rolled his eyes as he heard Gwen clearing her throat impatiently behind him. Turning towards her, he raised an eyebrow at her in question – his patience with her games non existent now. "Well? What is it?"

She reached up to run a finger under the lapel of his jacket, whispering to him sweetly, "Jack, I missed you while you was away. I was hoping to spend some time catching up. Where were you, anyways?"

"First of all – where I was isn't any of your business. You are my employee, nothing more or less. Continue to step over that line and that particular status will be changed as well," he snapped, more than tired of her relentless and pointless pursuit... and wanting to be upstairs with Ianto. "And, lastly... we have nothing to catch up on, Gwen."

"Don't be that way, Jack. I know you find me attractive. I don't understand why you keep fighting it. If it's because I work for you... nobody will care. And, as you are the boss – what does it really matter?" she asked, looking up at him with wide, welcoming eyes; going a step further to run her hands up and down his chest.

"This is your last warning, Gwen. I have been far more lenient that I should have been. Remove your hands from me, and refrain from approaching me like this again or I will be forced to terminate you. It is unacceptable... and it is unwanted," Jack hissed, his eyes glowing in hot fires of rage.

She shook her head in disbelief that Jack was actually turning her down yet again. She stepped back, eyeing him critically. "I don't believe that you are actually rejecting me."

"Believe it, Gwen, that is if you wish to continue working here. I don't care either way. I don't want you – not now or ever. It's nothing personal. I have found what I want... and nothing will divert me from that path," Jack said, smiling as he thought of the gorgeous Welshman waiting for him upstairs. "Now, if you don't mind... Ianto is waiting for me."

She gasped in total shock and awareness. "It's _him_, isn't it? Somehow he has twisted your mind into thinking you are gay." She moved closer once more, pressing her body against his, reaching up to pull his head down to hers. "I can make it right, Jack. Just give me a chance. One night with me and you'll forget all thoughts of being gay... or of Ianto Jones."

Jack looked over her head towards Owen, signaling him with a brief nod. Coldly he responded, "It's the end of the line for you, Gwen. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. You're fired."

"You don't mean it, Jack. You can't! There is no way you would choose that man over _me_."

Owen rolled his eyes, as he firmly grasped Gwen's arm. "I believe the boss wants you gone. We can do this one of two ways. Which will it be?"

"Fine. I'm going. I pity you, Jack Harkness. Someday you'll regret what you've rejected on this night. When you beg me to come back, I'll laugh in your face," she snarled back at him, ignoring Jack's snort of disgust as Owen led her away.

Moving towards the lift, he put the unpleasant encounter behind him, knowing that a much different one awaited him upstairs. One that he had been looking forward to the entire evening of knowing Ianto was so close, but diligent in his duties... offsetting his overtures at each and every turn. He admired Ianto's dedication... yet, he was frustrated and hungry. A problem he intended to rectify and soon.

* * *

><p>Jack stood naked behind Ianto, his teeth biting into his neck... his tongue stroking away the sting, when he hissed sharply, "Brace your palms against the door, spread your legs. You'll need the balance."<p>

"You know... most _normal _people would confine these activities to a more suitable environment..." Ianto rasped out, immediately following Jack's directive, to be promptly rewarded with a much more stinging bite on the neck – accompanied by his cock sliding smoothly forward.

Grasping Ianto's hips as he thrust ahead - Jack's lips, teeth and tongue found every expanse of skin he could reach as he fucked his lover against the door. Quickly finding his rhythm, Jack hissed into his neck, "You'll find that nothing falls within the bounds of normal with me, Ianto Jones."

"Mmmm, yes I have noticed," Ianto purred, as he reached down with just enough space to grasp his leaking cock – pulling on it in succession with Jack's well timed thrusts. Ianto knew that neither of them was going to last long. They had been together for weeks now, and still this was as intense and erotic as the first time. Groaning as Jack's cock hit at his prostate – again and again, Ianto increased his strokes, his head arching back into Jack's mouth as he gasped, "Fuck. S – soooo close."

"I'm right with you, gorgeous. Let it all go, my Ianto," Jack growled into the shell of the younger man's ear, smiling as Ianto released mere moments later; emitting a primal howl as he joined his lover in unadulterated bliss.

Pulling out moments later, Jack hastily slipped back into his pants... more than ready to be out of here and back home, where he could enjoy Ianto at his leisure. "Get dressed. I want to take you home."

"Home?" Ianto queried, not believing for a moment that Jack was dropping him off at his own home. Ever since the John Hart fiasco had been resolved, Jack had either spent the night with him or vice versa. He couldn't remember spending a night away from Jack since the first night they had met. And, that was something he found to be more than agreeable.

Jack watched as Ianto slipped into his pants, smiling as the gorgeous Welshman took great pains to return his appearance to tidy order. Ever the perfectionist... his Ianto. In every way. He loved that about the man... as he loved him. He wasn't certain he could say the words – they were not in line with the Jack Harkness code of conduct; however, he knew it to be true. "Yes, I said home. Which brings me to something I wanted to discuss with you..."

Ianto turned to face him, a curious look upon his face. "Discuss with me?"

Jack nodded, his eyes boring into his lover's... determined to find all the answers the often conservative Ianto Jones tried to hide from him. "I want you to give up your apartment... and move in with me."

Ianto's heart leapt at the words, hoping this declaration meant what it would in normal circumstances. But, he wouldn't assume. That was never wise when dealing with Jack Harkness. Uncertain of how to respond, Ianto stammered, "I – uhhh, what exactly are you saying, Sir?"

Jack moved closer, reaching up to stroke Ianto's face. His gaze softened as it had never done so before. "First of all, the Sir definitely has to go. Well... I suppose you could shout it out in bed on occasion. That could be hot. However, getting back on track... it's very simple, Ianto. I'm not good with hearts and flowers, and all of that romantic gibberish – but, I hope it's enough to say it like this: when you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, you don't want to keep grasping isolated moments together. You want to live that life together. So, I'm asking again – will you live with me?"

Ianto grasped Jack's cheeks, pulling him forward to kiss him softly, the sweetest and most emotional kiss either of them had ever experienced. He pulled back, tears misting his eyes, before he answered, "There's nothing I want more. Your strong manner and to hell with the world attitude melted both my inhibitions and my heart. I'm gut wrenching totally in love with you, Mr. Harkness."

"You're too good for me, Ianto Jones... but, I am far too ruthless and spoiled to refuse such a priceless gift. I can't say I'll change how I deal in my every day life... but, I do know this – you've got me, gorgeous. I love you. Although, I probably won't admit it often. It's just not my way... but, know it's always there. And, also know I would kill anyone who ever tried to hurt you," Jack whispered fervently, the emotion in his eyes more than apparent.

"I know that... and I think you've already proven that," Ianto smiled. "I don't want you to change. Perhaps be a bit kinder, but I know in your world that's not always going to happen. I want the man that wore me down and stole my heart... and that's the man I see here right now. I knew there was heart in you. It just needed a reason to come out. That I could be the reason gives me the greatest hope for the future."

"I see much reason for hope, Ianto. Now, can we go home now?"

Ianto nodded, wrapping his arm snugly around Jack's waist. "Yes. Let's go home, Cariad."

Home together is exactly where they went... both inwardly rejoicing at the hope instilled by love - one that they both knew would last forever.

END


End file.
